I Don't Want to be in Love
by Varmint
Summary: Mike Mizanin isn't a popular student in his high school, and he likes it like that. All he wants is to get good grades, not get in trouble with teachers, and maybe have a little fun with his friends. He has no plans for romances or crazy time, but it seems that those plans are thrown out the window as soon as he meets Sheamus, a big boy with a passion for trouble. Slash and Het.
1. Chapter 1

Walking down the halls of WWE High was the one boy named Mike Mizanin, Miz to the friends he really knew and trusted. He was being accompanied by his best friend, Alex Riley, and their other friend, John Morrison.

"Can you believe what Dave did?" Alex asked them as they stopped in front of their lockers, getting the books they would need for their first classes, and John throwing his overly plush jacket inside before any teachers caught him with it.

Mike looked at him from dialing in his locker combination, and asked, "What did that animal do this time?"

It was no secret that Dave Batista was one of the meanest and most dangerous football players in the school, and most of the things he did during the weekend were some that most people didn't want to hear about.

"Apparently he decided to try to tap Cena." Alex said, closing his locker door and turning to Mike with a smirk.

Both John and Mike gave him 'Are you serious?' looks, which made him nod. "You know AJ's party?" He asked them.

Both teens nodded, and Mike said, "Yeah, that chick scares the crap out of me. I swear she once tried to show me her chest." He shuddered, making both of his friends chuckle.

John nodded, and added, "I swear, she tries to get with anything that breathes."

Alex nodded, and said, "Poor Kane, Dani, and Punk. It's a pity they all got their hearts broken by that chick."

Mike nodded, closed his locker, then leaned against it. "Yeah, but there's one thing I don't understand. How did she go from the 'World's Strongest Vegan' to the scariest teen alive, Kane, then to Straight Edge Punk?" He said, making Alex's smirk widen while John shook his head.

"And don't forget that the _very_ reason she threw that party was to get to Cena now." John told him, making the boy shake his own head.

"That chick really needs help."

"Anyways!" Alex interjected, making both teens turn to him. "As I was saying, Cena went to that party because Orton made him, along with the rest of his friends on the Team. Like any other teenage party, there was booze, which really, I don't understand why parents even allow us to throw parties if they know we're going to bring drinks!"

Mike and John blinked, then Mike poked Alex's arm. "John, less rant about parents, more telling us what happened with Batista and Cena."

Alex blinked at this, then nodded, "Well, it goes like this, because of the alcohol, Batista got drunk enough to try to get a sober Cena." He told them, making both his friends shake their head.

"Really? Really, Alex? Really? While Batista may be an idiot, he can't be _that_ stupid." Mike told him, making the taller boy glare at him.

"What, you think I came up with this just to have something to talk to you about today?" Alex asked him, which made John sigh, knowing that an argument was going to start. "I got this info from my sis."

Mike nodded, but, seeing the glare he got from John, he decided to not say anything about the fact that Alex's sister went to AJ's party. "Well, anyways, did Cena kick his ass or what?"

Alex seemed gleeful at the fact that an argument didn't start at the moment, and he said, "Of course he did. If you see him with a black eye today, you know where he got it from."

And as he finished saying this, the bell for Homeroom rang, making all three friends start walking towards their room. They had homeroom together, but that was the only thing they shared, seeing that teachers decided that these three should not be allowed to be in the same classroom at any given moment.

"Hey, Mikey." John said as they sat down in their chairs in the back of the room.

"What, Morrison?" He asked, swiveling to the side to see his best friend smirking at him.

"Something wicked this way comes." He whispered, then before Mike could even turn around, he found himself with AJ right in front of him.

"Hey, Mizzy." She crooned, trying to sound cute, but only managing to make Mike feel extremely uncomfortable. "Is that seat taken?" She asked, pointing at the one next to him.

Mike looked back at the empty seat, then tried to crane his neck to silently tell John to help him, but the teen had taken to talking with Jeff Hardy, another person in their small group of friends.

"Um... Well, AJ, this is a free country, after all. And you don't have to ask me if you can seat next to me in every single class we have together. Not many people actually care about asking." He said, trying his best to not set the girl off.

It was no secret that AJ had a few screws in her head loose, and her anger was one that seemed to rival that of Brock Lesnar's, a teen that made Batista look like a saint.

"Why, thank you, Mizzy." She said, and started to skip around his desk to get to the other, only for someone to beat her to the punch.

Mike had never seen him before, but he wasn't so shocked, because there was a rumor that the school was getting a foreign exchange student this year. The boy was tall, with bright red hair, pale skin, and a scowl that made Mike quickly know that he wasn't one to mess with.

AJ stopped abruptly as she saw the boy in what she had now deemed her chair, blinked a couple times, then said, "Excuse me, I believe I was going to sit there."

That didn't seem to even bother the strange in the least, for her just looked her up and down, and answered, "Too bad, lass. Ye waited too long talkin' to the fella over there." All the while pointing at Mike.

Mike was shocked at the fact that anybody would even dare talk to her like that, but that was nothing compared to what she did next. She didn't verbally abuse him, try to start a fight, or even get one of her monkeys to help her get the boy out. No, she just walked away and sat down next to her friend Tamina, sending a glare at the new kid every once in a while.

Mike looked from her, to the new kid, then looked down at his notebook while shaking his head. Only with AJ...

"Psst! Miz!" He heard John hiss from next to him, which made him glare down at his notebook.

He was not going to answer this time. Nope. If John let him fall victim to AJ in the span of a few seconds, he was going to be ignoring his young friend.

"Miz! Miz! Miz! Mizzy! Mizzy! Mizzy!" He heard John hiss repeatedly, the teen poking his arm with each repetition.

Then another set of hands started poking him, making Mike turn around to find Jeff poking his back. "Listen to what he has to say." Jeff whispered, then looked forward, not wanting to get caught by their homeroom teacher, who had entered a little after John started trying to get his attention.

Mike sighed, deciding it was better to give in now and not get in trouble with his teacher, so he turned to John, glaring at him.

"Did you do the English homework?" He finally asked, making Mike scoff and shake his head, deciding it would not be worth it.

"Go ask your boyfriend for it, John. Don't bother me again." Mike answered, making John's face drop.

There was a chuckle from Mike's other side, and he turned, only to find the new kid smiling at him. "What's so funny?" Mike asked, uncharacteristically rude.

The pale skinned boy only shook his head, then stuck his hand out. "Name's Stephen Farelly, but please, call me Sheamus. You?" He asked, making Mike smile slightly at his accent.

He always was a sucker for accents. "My name's Mike. Mike Mizanin. Don't have a real nickname." He answered, hearing a scoff from behind him.

The boy, now Sheamus, nodded, then said, "If ye don't mind me askin', fella, why did ye look like ye were about to die when talkin' to the lass?"

Mike looked towards AJ, only to find her staring directly at him. He quickly looked back at Sheamus, and shook his head. "I'm not one for spreading gossip, nor do I like talking bad about people, but... Chick crazy. She's the self-proclaimed whore, and she's been trying to get me for a while."

Sheamus nodded, then smiled a charming smile, which made Mike slowly start smiling. "Guess it's a good thing I decided to sit here, then."

Mike smiled, then frowned slightly when the bell rang, thinking that he wouldn't be able to meet up with Sheamus again. "Excuse me, Mike?" He asked, stopping the brunette from picking up all his things as the rest of the class started to walk out.

"Yeah, Sheamus?" He asked, looking into his blue eyes.

"Where's English?" Sheamus said, making Mike smile widely.

"Guess this is your lucky day, Sheamus. That's my next class. Just walk with me." He said, finished getting all his things, then stood waiting for the new student.

As they both walked down the crowded hallways, the students parting as they saw Sheamus passing by, Mike couldn't help but smile. Maybe this _would_ be a good semester.

**Okay, this is about my fourth or fifth try at slash, but my second try at multi chap story. The characters may be OOC, but they have to be like that for the story. One review and I'll update tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

After their English class, Mike led Sheamus to Math and left for his class, Art. This was the one class he shared with Jeff and his partner in crime, Lita, which meant that Mike was either going to be quizzed on the new guy, or he could expect to find yet another note begging him to get highlights in his hair. As soon as he walked through the door, he found himself being dragged by a hyper Jeff, who looked ready to start painting because of his already paint-stained clothing.

"What are you doing, Jeffy?" Mike asked in an indifferent tone, already used to being 'kidnapped' by Jeff.

"I'm making sure you don't have any room to escape, Mizzy!" He answered cheerily, giving Mike a cheeky smile.

Mike rolled his eyes at this, then saw where Jeff was leading him to, the table they always shared with Lita. "You know, I have nowhere else to sit in here. I wouldn't be able to escape even if I tried." Mike told Jeff as he was forced to sit down, only to receive a small smile from Lita.

"I would scold Jeff for dragging you here and misbehaving, Mike, but we all know that he's not going to stop doing what he's doing." The red haired girl told him, making Mike also give her a smile.

"Don't worry about it, Lita. Nobody but Matt can control Jeff, and even then, the insanity always wins." Mike told her, then Jeff sat on the other side of the table, staring directly at Mike.

"Okay, Miz, this is how it's going to go. Either you tell us what happened in Homeroom this morning, and who that hunk of marshmallow is, or we're going to have to resort to hurtful measures." Jeff told him, his voice sounding like one you would hear for a TV cop.

Lita nodded in agreement, then asked, "Wait, what happened in homeroom and what hunk of marshmallow are you talking about, Jeff?"

Jeff didn't answer her, but instead kept looking at Mike evenly, who gave him an unimpressed stare. "Really, Jeff? Really? All you're missing is those cheesy 80's glasses."

He regretted saying that as soon as Jeff bent to stick his hand in his backpack, only to come out with said pair of sunglasses. "You like, Mike? Perfect for good cop, bad cop, ain't them?" He asked, then took out another pair and gave them to Lita. "Here you go, Lit."

"Thank you, Jeff." She said, taking them from him and putting them on, then she turned to stare at Mike. "Okay, now, I have a better idea. Let's play bad cop, bad cop, and we'll get the information out of him even faster."

Mike rolled his eyes at his two friends, then said, "There's no need to pull out those old things, Jeff. You just have to ask nicely."

Jeff pouted at his words and told him, "You're no fun, Mizanin. How come you always ruin our plans of evil?"

The teacher walked in on that moment, eyed all of the classroom, then called Jeff. "Jeffrey Hardy! Have you completed your assignment?" She asked, making Jeff sigh in exasperation.

"Mrs. Young, my name's Jeff, not Jeffrey." He said as he got up from his chair, walking towards the front of the classroom to speak with Mrs. Young.

Lita chuckled after him, and turned to Mike, who was shaking his head while smiling. "You think she'll ever get our names correctly?" She asked, making Mike start chuckling.

"Hey, as long as it distracts Jeff from any problems we have, I'm okay." He said, then bent down to his backpack and grabbed his English notebook.

They had homework, and he decided that it would be a good idea to do it now because he didn't want to have to concentrate on it when he got home. "What are you doing, Mikey?" Lita asked, leaning over the table to see him as he started writing down the date of the day.

"Homework, Lita. English is rather easy, so I might as well do it now." He answered, only to have Lita roll her eyes.

"You're such a nerd, Mike." She grumbled, then sat back and kicked her legs up in the table, deciding to get some shut eye while Jeff tried to explain his name to the teacher once more.

After Mike had completed ten of the twenty five questions of their most recent reading, Jeff finally returned to the table, a cupcake in hand. "You know, to be a forgetful old lady, Mrs. Young sure can cook." He said, making Mike smile.

"Dude, everyone knows that the best cooks are old people." Lita told him, then grabbed the cupcake. "Mine."

Jeff pouted at her, then turned to Mike as Mrs. Young started to talk to the rest of the class about the assignment for the day.

"So will you finally tell me about New Marshmallow?" Jeff asked, smiling at his friend.

Mike only looked at him with an unimpressed look, and said, "First of all, his name isn't 'Marshmallow'. It's Stephen."

Jeff nodded at this, then urged Mike to continue with his story. The younger closed his notebook and stuck it back in his backpack, knowing that Jeff would most probably snatch it from him if he tried to write on it once more, and continued. "Well, you know that AJ was trying to sit with me, right?" He asked, making Jeff nod. "Luckily, he sat down before she could, and we spoke a little after I decided to ignore Morrison. Then I showed him to English, and that's it, Jeff."

Jeff seemed to deflate at this lack of information, and asked, "Is that all? No _magic_ to it?"

Mike wondered just why Jeff thought there would be any kind of magic to it and shook his head. "Nope, Jeffy. No _magic_ to it."

And before Jeff could ask anything else, the second bell rang, announcing the end of their conversation. "See you in lunch, Jeff." Mike told him, and with that he waved at Lita and left, happy that Jeff wasn't able to dig deeper this period.

* * *

By the time lunch had rolled around, Mike had been able to finish all the homework the teachers had given him, and he was just ready to leave school and collapse in his own bed. After he grabbed his food, he went outside and towards the lunch table he shared with his friends, smiling as he saw Jeff being chased by Lita, most probably because he stole something from her again.

"Why are you such a klepto, Jeff?" Mike asked as he sat down next to Alex and across from John.

"The world may never know, Miz." Alex answered for Jeff, taking a bite from his cheeseburger.

He didn't say anything to further the conversation, and instead started eating, happy to hear the happy chatter that came from his friends. Quickly the round table was filled by the rest of their friends, which consisted of Jeff's brother, Matt, Evan Bourne, Kofi Kingston, Punk, and the dysfunctional best friends, Kane and Daniel Bryan.

"Hey, Mikey, you never told me about the piece of white chocolate you found in homeroom." John said, wiggling his eyebrows at Mike suggestively.

Mike shook his head at John's antics, and said, "Of course I didn't tell you, John. The first thing you did after I spoke with him was ask me for the English homework."

John only shrugged and went back to eating his food, but the interest in the table had been turned to Mike and the new kid.

"What piece of white chocolate? Did Mr. Foley give out candy in homeroom and I missed it?" Evan asked, making everyone send glares his way.

"Seriously, Evan? Even I know he's talking about the new kid." Punk told him, which made the smaller stick his tongue out.

"Anyways," Kane said, deciding to ignore his friends and turned to Mike. "What are you two blabbering about now?"

Mike swallowed the last bite of his food, and said, "The new kid saved me from having to sit next to AJ in homeroom. Not that big of deal."

The whole table was silent after he said this, then Matt spoke. "That new kid wouldn't happen to be as pale as a vampire with red hair and an Irish accent, right?"

Mike shook his head, and said, "That's the one. Why do you ask, Matty?"

Matt passed a hand through his hair, and said, "Well, if I were you, I would stay away from that one, Mike."

Jeff looked up at his brother from his seat on the floor and tugged on his pant leg, asking, "And why would he stay away from Marshmallow?"

Matt frowned down at him, and asked, "You already gave him a nickname, Jeff? What have I told you about doing that?"

"To not do it, but," Jeff waved him away, having decided that he would continue naming random people whatever he wanted. "Why should Mizzy stay away from him?"

The whole table had quieted down because of this conversation, mostly because everyone wanted to know what was going on. With the silence, Matt knew that he wouldn't be able to weasel his way of this, so he answered. "He had a fight today, Jeff. I don't know what it was about, but I do know that Brock had to go to the infirmary after it."

Everything was quiet after he said this, then Evan squeaked, "Brock Lesnar? The boy that broke Shawn and Hunter's arms?"

Matt nodded, "Yep. But you know how Brock is. He most probably said something racist to set him off." He said, most probably to assure them that Sheamus was _not_ out to hurt everyone.

"Well, I'm going to see if I can get a few minutes of silence in the library. See you guys later." Mike said, getting up from his chair and throwing away his food, then he waved and left, heading straight to the library.

After he had gotten inside and taken his book out, he tried to read some about Shakespeare, but found his thoughts drifting towards a certain red headed man. Why would he have fought with Brock Lesnar?

"Mind if I sit here?" An Irish accented voice broke through his reverie, making him look up to find the boy he was thinking about.

Mike thought for a second, wondering if he should take Matt's advice and steer clear, or see if Sheamus really was bad for himself. And deciding on the later, he smiled and nodded. "I wouldn't mind it at all."

**One review and I'll update tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

After the school day, Mike had stuck around for an hour and a half for his extra studies and he had stopped at his locker to get rid of the unneeded books.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't _Michael_ Mizanin." A voice with a British accent said, making Mike look up from his locker to find Wade Barrett standing beside him, leaning against the lockers with one arm.

The smaller of the two frowned at his new companion, not liking the proximity they were in. "What do you want, Barrett?" Mike asked, his voice cold and detached as he finished throwing his books inside and getting his hoodie.

Slamming his locker door shut, Mike turned around to find Wade a bit closer than before. He looked at the cocky man he had once called his boyfriend, then sighed. "What could you possibly want now, Wade?"

The Brit scrunched his face up in thought, then said, "Well, I'm just here to make sure you're okay, Miz."

Mike retracted at the nickname and glared at the taller. "You lost the right to call me that a _long_ time ago, Wade. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to be going."

He tried to walk away from Wade, only for the taller to grab his arm and spin him around. "Look, Mike. I know we broke up, but it was on completely unjustified reasons."

Mike crossed his arms as he scoffed, then said, "If I remember correctly, Wade, I found you on your bed with a naked woman. When I confronted you about it, your only answer was that you didn't know what had happened. What did you think I was going to do?"

Wade seemed hurt at this, and answered, "I thought you would at least hear my version of the story. I swear, I don't know how she ended up in bed with me, but _nothing_ happened."

Mike nodded at this, popped his lips, and said, "Well, it's too bad that you still can't tell the truth, Wade. Now, I'm leaving, and you're going to stop trying to stop me."

With these words Mike turned to leave again, and managed a few steps, but he was stopped by Wade's voice once more. "Look, I know that you don't trust me, and I don't think you have any reason, but _please_, stay away from the new kid."

Mike stopped in his tracks at his words, and he tensely turned around, scowling deeply. "Why, Wade? Why would I stay away from someone that could be a new friend? Didn't you always tell me I had to be more social?" He asked, taking a few tense steps towards Wade.

He seemed at a loss for words after Mike spoke, but he didn't have to say any more, because someone interrupted them. "Is this fella botherin' you, Mike?" This time it was an Irish accent that greeted Mike, and he couldn't help but smile and turn around.

Sheamus was there, his arms crossed over his chest while glaring at Wade, who seemed to be regretting having even thought about talking to Mike.

"Look, it's not your problem. How about you just go back to where you came from?" Wade asked, trying to keep a tough guy act.

Sheamus only rolled his eyes at this, turned to Mike, and smiled charmingly. "Want me ta walk ye home, Mikey?"

There was a slight gasp from Wade, but Mike only ignored it and smiled at Sheamus as he nodded. "That would be awesome, Sheamus. Let's go."

And with that the two left Wade alone in the hallway, ending up in a comfortable silence as they walked side by side. After a few minutes of the walk, Sheamus finally spoke.

"What did that wanker want with you, Mike?" He asked, looking down at the smaller boy.

Mike looked up at him with a small frown, and shrugged. "Eh... The same old, same old. Wanted me to stay away from you for some reason or another."

Sheamus nodded at this, and seemed like he was about to say something about this, but Mike quickly cut him off. "Hey, why were you in school so late? I mean, I was there because of extra-curricular stuff, but why you?"

Sheamus rubbed his face with his right hand, sighed, and said, "I got in a fight with some idiot named Brock Lesnar. Apparently he's not big on new kids, and he picked on the wrong one. Ended up with detention, but it's not a big deal."

Mike nodded at this, and smiled to himself, knowing that someone had finally put Lesnar in his place. "Well... I can't say I hate Brock, but that guy really needed to be knocked down a peg or two."

Sheamus nodded in agreement, then eyes Mike as he shifted the backpack up on his shoulders. "What are ye carryin' in there, fella? It looks to weigh a ton."

Mike slightly blushed at this statement, but before he could even answer it, Sheamus was pulling the backpack off of him and placing it on his own shoulders. "Yep, these are rocks in here. Who're ye planning to stone?" Sheamus asked, smiling at him.

Mike wanted to be annoyed at the fact that Sheamus had taken the backpack without even asking for permission, but with the joke and smile, he couldn't bring himself to scold the taller teen. "Fine, you can carry those rocks all by yourself, Sheamus."

"Fine by me, they're not that heavy." Sheamus retorted, making Mike actually chuckle.

A few seconds of silence passed after this statement, and that allowed Mike to wonder why everybody seemed to be telling him to stay away from the new Irish kid, but he wasn't allowed to dwell on it much because said boy started talking again.

"Hey, Mikey, you said ye didn't have any nicknames, but I overheard someone callin' you Miz. What's that about?"

Mike looked up at him, only to find himself staring into the bluest eyes he had ever seen. Quickly he shook himself off, then smiled. "I only let my trusted friends call me that. And by those friends I mean the ones I usually sit in lunch with. Talking about lunch, where did you sit?"

He knew he was avoiding the nickname conversation, but he really didn't feel like discussing that at the moment. Luckily Sheamus picked up on his discomfort and answered his question.

"Sat by the football field with two lads named John Cena and Randy Orton. Pretty nice fellas once you get past the glares they send every which way."

Mike agreed with him, knowing just how bad Cena and Orton could look like to strangers, and said, "That's good. Making new friends. If you don't mind me asking, do you play any sports?"

Sheamus nodded, and smiling he said, "Yeah, American football, rugby, an' a bit of basketball if I'm persuaded. You?"

Mike shook his head, but he was still smiling. "None at all. I have about as much coordination as a drunk old man. If I try to play a sport, you'll most probably end up finding me with my face in the ground."

Sheamus actually laughed at this, and Mike noticed that he still hadn't heard it before. It was deep and loud, but he wasn't surprised, seeing how Sheamus seemed to be that kind of person.

"That certainly is some uncoordination, Miz."

It surprised Mike that he didn't feel uncomfortable when Sheamus called him that, but he attributed it to Sheamus being a person that he could talk to easily. They continued walking on in silence after this until Mike finally reached his home, making him try to take the backpack from Sheamus, only to have the red head deny him.

"What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't leave your backpack _in__side_?" He asked seriously, but his smile made Mike think that he was just playing with him.

Sighing in exasperation Mike finally gave in, walked up the stairs with Sheamus following, then opened the door, walking inside with the red head following close behind.

"You can leave it right there, Sheamus." Mike told him, taking off his hoodie and throwing it on the coat-rack next to the door.

Sheamus did as told, smiled at him, then offered his hand. "It was a pleasure walkin' ye home, Miz."

Mike took it, and quickly he found himself pulled in close by Sheamus. "Hey, wanna hang out this Friday night?" He asked, looking down at Mike's eyes.

The shorter could only stare up at him, suddenly feeling lost in the blues of his eyes, and nodded dazedly. "Um... Sure. Of course."

Sheamus nodded, let him go, then walked to the door. "Think I can walk you to school tomorrow too? I liked talking to you." He asked as he stepped out.

Mike nodded once more, and shaking himself out of his stupor, he said, "Yeah, you can. Get here at 6:30. I like to get to school early."

The red head nodded once more, smiling a bit wider this time, then left, leaving Mike with a hopeful feeling in his chest.

"Mikey! Was someone down there with you?" The voice of his mother broke into his thoughts, making him pout a little.

"Yeah, just a friend from school. Nothing new."

But everything _was_ new.

**One review and I'll update tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

Just as promised, Sheamus had arrived in front of Mike's house at 6:30 sharp, making the smaller smile as he saw the bright smile of the red head.

"Ready, Miz?" Sheamus asked, already moving to pick up Mike's backpack.

Mike didn't even protest this, but instead called for his mom, "Ma! I'm leaving with my friend!"

"Okay! Remember to pick up milk after school!" She called back, making him smile and nod.

"Got it! Bye mom!"

And with that both teens went on their walk, staying silent as they did so. They reached the school in silence, both of them enjoying the others presence, and Sheamus stopped Mike a few feet a way from the school's entrance.

"Hey, would you mind sittin' with me an' my friends in lunch today?" He asked, making Mike's eyes widen in surprise.

"Really? You want me to sit with you?" Mike asked, sounding a bit more cold than he meant.

Sheamus' hopeful smile faded into a frown, and he shrugged. "Guess we can just continue walkin' back an' forth an' not speak in school." With those words he went to enter the school, only for Mike to grab his shoulder and turn him around.

"I wasn't being rude or telling you no, Sheamus. I was surprised that you'd want to sit with me." Mike told him, causing Sheamus' smile to come back.

"I take it you'll be sittin' with us?" He asked, his eyes somehow ending up with a puppy-eye look.

Mike was shocked at this, and feeling his breath catch, he only nodded. "Sure."

"Good!" Sheamus said, then he walked inside the school, Mike following behind.

The bell for homeroom had not yet rung, so Mike went into the library, hoping to find his friends sitting in the table they always sat in before homeroom. Luckily, they all were there, which made it easier to tell them he would not be sitting with them this lunch.

"Hey, guys." Mike greeted as he placed his backpack on the floor, then sat next to Jeff on the floor, who was trying to finish his homework.

"What's up, Mizzy? You look... I don't know... Different." Daniel Bryan asked, slightly cocking his head to the side.

Now everybody turned to Mike, seeing what was different, and Jeff snapped his fingers. "I know! He's feeling bad because he didn't do my homework yesterday and now he's going to offer to do it!"

Mike only glared at him, but Punk spoke before he could scold the smaller. "No, it's not that. He's smiling. Mikey never smiles unless he got an A plus on something."

"Yeah, you're right." Matt agreed, then turned to the subject of the conversation. "What happened, Miz? Got an awesome grade on your essay?"

"Man, I'm sure I failed that essay! Who knew Shakespeare was so difficult!" Evan spoke up, now getting all of the attention off of Mike and onto him.

"Really, Bourne? You only had to analyze and compare-" Kane started to say, only to be cut off by the small boy.

"Don't care, Kane! I failed and that is it! Now, are we still up to go to the movies on Friday?" He asked, completely turning the conversation around.

Mike sighed in relief, silently thanking one of Evan's evilest talents, but paled when he remembered that he had already made plans with Sheamus. "Yeah, of course we're going." Matt spoke for the truth, only to have Jeff poke his leg. "What's up, Jeff?"

"I think Mike has something to say."

Mike tensed at his name, then saw that all of the attention had been turned to him once more. "What's wrong, Mike?"

The center of attention scratched the back of his neck, and said, "Well, I may have told another friend of mine that... I... Um... I'll hang out with him on Friday night?"

The whole group was quiet as they let the information sink in, then Lita spoke. "That doesn't matter, Mikey. Why don't you just bring him with us?"

Mike stared up at her as if she were not getting it, then sighed and let his head drop. "Because that friend is Sheamus."

Again, everything was quiet as the whole group thought on it, and it seemed like Matt was about to say something, but luckily enough the bell rang at that moment. Mike quickly packed up his things and started to leave, but before he left through the door, he called back, "And I'm going to eat lunch with him, Orton, and Cena today. See ya!"

With that said, he quickly ran, getting to his locker and taking the books he needed before either Alex or John could get to him. He got to homeroom fairly early, he didn't even see Sheamus there, so he took the time to sit down in his chair, take out his books and study last minute for a small English quiz. It wasn't anything big, but he still didn't want a bag grade to be in his report card. You never knew what was a big test or a small quiz with this teacher.

"Mikey, what's this I hear about you not sitting at our table?" The voice of Alex Riley cut into Mike's studying, making him look up to find Jeff, John, Evan, and Alex standing all around his table.

Slowly looking at all of them with worry, he silently closed his book, and said in a quiet tone, "I'm going to sit with Sheamus in lunch, Alex. Nothing big."

That seemed to get on Alex's bad side, for he got as red as a tomato, but before he could say anything stupid, Jeff had spoken up. "It's not only the lunch thing, Mikey. You're also going to ditch us on Movie Friday. We always have Movie Friday."

Jeff's eyes were wide, doing his puppy-eyes, but Mike could only think about Sheamus' interpretation of the art of cuteness. How did it work for such a huge and scary guy?

"Guys, it's nothing. I'm just going to hang out with Sheamus for a few hours, then I'm back at my house. If you want, we can have Back-Up Saturday Session at my house. My treat." Mike told them, trying to get his friends of his back.

The four of them thought on this, then Sheamus sat on the desk next to Mike, clearing his throat to signal that the teacher was already in. Alex glared at the Irishman, John only pursed his lips and nodded, while Evan and Jeff both shared smiles. The smiles the smallest of the group sent each other worried Mike, but before he could ask anything, Evan nodded. "Fine, Back-Up Saturday it is. Don't forget the chocolate ice cream."

Mike chuckled at this, nodded his head, then shooed them as Mr. Foley started role calling. After that was done, Sheamus discreetly leaned in next to Mike, and whispered, "Back-Up Saturday?"

Mike slightly shivered at the breath that hit his neck, but still nodded. "Yeah. Cause we won't have Movie Friday, my friends will pass by Saturday morning and we'll watch a few old movies."

Sheamus nodded at this, smiled and asked, "That mean you're free?"

Mike smiled back, and he couldn't help but think that Sheamus had a really nice smile. "Yep. What are we going to do?"

"Now that's a surprise, Mizanin. But, tell you what, assure me you'll be with me in lunch and I'll tell you a little something then."

Mike frowned a little at this, then said, "I _will _be sitting with you in lunch today. What will you tell me?"

Sheamus looked from side to side, as if to make sure no one was listening, and while Mr. Foley turned to the board to write something about a field trip, he leaned into Mike, his lips barely brushing the smaller's ear. "Wear pants."

Mike couldn't help but laugh out at this, causing all of the attention of the classroom to turn to him, which in turn made him blush.

"Something funny, Mr. Mizanin?" Mr. Foley asked, raising an eyebrow at the boy that was now completely red in the face.

He only nodded as he covered his mouth, trying to stifle his laughter. After a while the attention turned back to the front of the classroom, and Mike glared at Sheamus. "You're a weird one, Farrelly."

Sheamus only smiled from his chair, and leaning back against it, he said, "Yep... But now yer stuck with me."

**One review and I'll update tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 5

Lunch with Sheamus, Randy, and John wasn't as crazy as Mike thought it would be, but it was troublesome. He found out that the two people he thought were crazy before were actually pretty cool, but they were as explosive as a diesel truck close to a match. They somehow managed to get into a fight with Brock Lesnar and three other football players, which ended with Brock and his goons in the infirmary, Randy, John, Sheamus, and Mike in detention, and Mike having a few cuts and scrapes.

"Wow, Mike. Never thought a nerd like you could fight like that." John whispered to Mike from his seat, smirking slightly at the playful glare he received.

"You'd be surprised what us nerds can do, Cena." Mike smirked, making John's smile drop and Sheamus start laughing.

"Know what, Sheamus? Maybe it won't be so hard to let Mike sit with us." Randy Orton had told the Irishman, making his smile widen at the thought of Mike being able to spend lunch with him.

Already two days had passed since their first lunch, and Mike had taken to sit one day with his usual table and the other with Sheamus, which was making his old friends mad at him, and Randy and John be able to accept him more easily into their lives. Today was Friday, and Mike had sat with his old friends this lunch, but he was jumpy for his first night out with only Sheamus.

"Remember your curfew, Mikey." His mom said as he finished eating a snack, waiting for Sheamus to pop in.

"I know Ma, be here by twelve. Don't worry, I'm responsible." Mike had told her, then the door rang, making him fly out of his seat, kiss his mom while uttering, "See ya later, mom." then run straight out the door.

Sheamus stared at the flushed boy, then broke out into a smile. "Someone's in a rush." He noted, making Mike frown.

"Let's go." Mike growled, then Sheamus offered him his arm, leading him to wherever they were going. "Is what I'm wearing okay?" Mike asked, looking up at Sheamus as they walked down the street.

Sheamus eyed him up and down and nodded. "It's perfect, Mike. Well, not like you don't look perfect every time I see you, actually."

Mike had blushed and looked away at these words, suddenly feeling shy around his newest friend. Their walk continued in silence, and after they reached the main town where all of the shops and important buildings where, Sheamus started talking.

"How have ye liked sittin' with me an' my friends these past few lunches?" He asked as they waited to be able to cross the street, letting a few cars pass in front of them.

Mike thought on this, then let Sheamus drag him to cross the street, and answered, "Well, the lunches _have_ been interesting. When I got home on Tuesday, Mom was hysterical enough to try to drag me to the doctors. Luckily Matt and Jeff were there to explain what had happened, then I was scolded for getting in a fight. Then there's the prank we pulled on Lesnar yesterday, but, all in all, it's been pretty fun."

Sheamus smiled at this, loving how well Mike and his friends were getting along, then said, "An' I must say, these lunches really have been fun for me too. Never thought I'd be able to speak to such a charming man such as yerself, Mike."

Mike blushed again at this comment, then, as he finally noticed his surroundings, asked, "Are we going to the Community Center?"

Sheamus tensed at this, then sighed and nodded. "Should've blinded folded ye, Miz. Yes, we're goin' ta the Center."

At these words Mike stopped walking, which made Sheamus stop walking, and said, "Sheamus, the Center's not open at this hour. It closes at six."

Sheamus smirked down at him, grasped his arms, and nodded. "Exactly!"

And with those words he started dragging Mike towards the Center once more, making the smaller wonder what was going on. When they reached it, they didn't go in through the front like any normal person, and instead went through the back, where Sheamus had somehow left the door open. Once inside, Mike was lead to the pool, where it was apparent to him that they were doing something illegal at the moment. Amazingly, it didn't bother him.

"Well, wanna jump in with yer clothes or in yer boxers?" Sheamus asked him, making Mike gasp in shock.

"What?!"

Sheamus chuckled at Mike's reaction, then strode towards a cubicle, where he took out to bathing suits. "One fer you!" He said, throwing it at Mike, who was still shocked, "And one fer me." He finished, opening up the folded piece to show a design of a Celtic Cross.

Once Mike got over his shock, he looked down at his piece, noting how it was much like Sheamus', but in red, then shrugged and started stripping. He put on the pants over his boxers, tied them to make sure they didn't fall off; seeing how they were pretty big for him; then looked up to find Sheamus, already wearing his.

"Oh... Wow." Mike breathed as he saw the muscles on Sheamus, somehow getting dazed by the sight before him.

Sheamus smiled and looked down at himself, then said, "Yep. I know I'm awesome."

He walked towards the staring Mike, wrapped an arm around his waist, then walked them towards the pool. "Ever swam illegally?"

Mike blinked and shook his head, trying to get the image of shirtless Sheamus out of his mind, and asked, "Illegally? No, why?"

And without any warning, Sheamus grabbed bridal style and flung him into the water, Mike yelping as the cold water made contact. After a few seconds, Sheamus jumped in after him, then wrapped an arm around his waist and brought him up so he could breathe. Sheamus chuckled as Mike gasped for air, then found the smaller smacking his chest.

"You jerk! I could've drowned!" Mike gasped, only managing in making Sheamus' laughter increase.

"But you didn't!" Sheamus exclaimed, his face coming closer to Mike's.

"But I could have!" Mike glared at him, but he felt his heart racing at Sheamus' proximity.

"But you didn't..." Sheamus breathed, and Mike's breath hitched as Sheamus' mouth grew closer and closer to his own.

They were only inches apart from each other, their lips ghosting the other's, noses almost touching, and the water as still as the air, when suddenly-

"Hey! What are you kids doing in here?"

Mike and Sheamus broke apart, looked at the police officer that was shining his light at them, then quickly swam to the edge. "Run?" Mike asked as he grabbed his clothing, Sheamus doing the same.

"Run!" Sheamus answered, then they both took off running through the back entrance, the police officer trying to chase them.

They left the same way they entered, only in their swim trunks and their clothes and shoes bundled in their hands, their bare feet hurting as the rocks in the pavement embedded into them, but they couldn't help but laugh as the officer tried to chase after them, only managing to fall after reaching the floor of the stairs. After they had ran for a few minutes and were sure they weren't being followed, they collapsed into fits of laughter on the lawn of the preschool, not able to stop because of what had just happened.

"They should put cops on diets." Mike noted, now sitting up.

Sheamus leaned on his elbow while smiling at him, and nodded. "So true, Mikey. So true." A few seconds of silence passed, then Sheamus got up and clapped his hand. "So! One thing on my check-list done, time for another!" He said, then offered Mike his hand.

Mike stared up at him and his hand, wondering if he should go, then mentally shrugged and took his hand. "Let's go."

* * *

"Guess this is goodnight, Mizzy." Sheamus whispered as they stood on Mike's front porch, looking into each other's eyes.

Mike nodded and bit his bottom lip, holding onto his dry clothing. They were still wearing their swimming trunks, dripping water from using a hose from a random house a few blocks back, and now they were somewhat covered in dirt. Which is why they had used the hose.

"This must've been the best date I've ever been on." Mike said without thinking, then quickly bit his lip at Sheamus' widening eyes. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean-"

Sheamus raised his hand, smirked, and placed it on Mike's shoulder. "This was the best first date I've ever been on too."

And just like in the pool, their eyes met and their faces seemed to start gravitating towards the other, their lips itching to finally kiss. But, just like in the pool, they were interrupted by Mike's door opening and Matt coming out.

"Michael Gregory Mizanin! Where have you been?!"

Mike cursed to the side as Sheamus smiled up at the older, then passed a hand through Mike's hair. "See ya on Sunday, Mike." He said, then went on his way, leaving Mike to stare after him longingly.

As Sheamus' figure became smaller and smaller, Mike turned to Matt with a glare, and stormed straight passed him.

"Where in the holly hell have you been, Mizanin?" He heard as he tried to go upstairs, only to find Alex, John, Jeff, and Evan seated in the family room.

"Why are you guys here? More importantly, how did you get in here?" Mike asked, his eyes wide as he thought about all the problems he'd be in if his parents weren't out of town.

"You're mom left some spare keys with me and Jeff for whenever they both were gone and you'd need some company, so we decided to abuse of the power when you didn't pick up your phone." Matt answered, standing next to the stairs with his arms crossed.

Mike sighed in exasperation, then said, "That doesn't give you the right to break into my house! You know what, I'm too tired for this! I'll see you guys in the morning." And with that he ran up to his room and locked it, wanting nothing more than to feel Sheamus' arms wrapped around him once more.

"God, what is this?"

**One review and I'll update tomorrow.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Morning, Mizzy!" Was the first thing Mike heard when he walked down the stairs, only to find all of his friends sitting on his couch.

"W-what?! You were only five yesterday! Did you multiply or something?!" Mike asked, eyes wide as the people in the room either smiled or glared.

"No, we did not, Mike. But it's like two in the afternoon." Evan stated, jumping up from his chair and walking towards Mike. "What did you guys do yesterday that you returned so late?"

Mike looked down at Evan, then shook his head and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. "Nothing you have to worry about, Evy."

He went to the counter and grabbed a banana, peeling and eating it as his friend filled into the kitchen, which made him curse the day his mother gave the Hardy's the keys to the house.

"Mike, we heard today that there was a break in at the Community Center. Two guys, one extremely pale and the other with a faux hawk, and they took off running before the cop could even know anything else." Kane said as he walked into the kitchen, followed by the rest of the group.

Mike nodded absently, wondering what movie would be good enough to watch now. Maybe they could watch the old Star Wars movies again...

Matt glared at him, but before he could say anything, Punk placed a hand on his arm and shook his head. Then he said, "You know who fits that description, Mikey? You and Sheamus, and you two went out yesterday... Together..."

Mike glanced at him, an eyebrow raised, and asked, "Do you think that _I_ would actually do something illegal? Man, you're crazier than I thought, Punky."

Punk smirked at him, then smacked Matt's arm. "See? Told you our Mike couldn't do anything like that."

Mike smiled at his friends, threw away the banana peel, and got up. "Okay, so Back-up Saturday Session? We can watch all of the Star Wars movies again."

Matt was still skeptical about what Mike had said, but Daniel exclaimed "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Before he could say anything, and caused Kane to carry him into the family room.

As the group blinked after the sigh, Kane's head popped in, and he said, "If I were you, I'd start with the movies before Daniel explodes."

Mike chuckled at him and started walking to the TV to set it up, Evan and Jeff jumped from sofa to sofa in happiness, and the rest of the group settled down all around the room. After setting the first movie up, Mike snuggled into the couch with Evan and Jeff on either side of him, both of the sprites getting comfortable on him.

"Matt, make the popcorn." Mike commanded, making Jeff use the puppy eyes on his brother, which in turn made the older leave the room to make it.

A few minutes later he returned with three giant bowls of popcorn and handed one to Mike, Kane, and kept the last one, sat on the floor next to Lita, and started the movie.

* * *

Five hours, ten bags of popcorn, and one fight later, the group had finished their movie marathon, and seeing as it was already eight PM, most of the group left. The only people left were Jeff, Evan, Daniel, and Kane, and the older were just about to leave.

"We'll see you in school, Mikey." Daniel said as he hugged the taller boy, smiling as Mike nodded.

"Don't get in too much trouble with your new Irish pup, Mizanin. I don't want to have to bail you out of jail." Kane said as he smacked his back, making Mike's eyes widen.

Daniel smirked at the look, crossed his arms, and asked, "What? You think that neither Kane nor I would know it was you and Sheamus who broke in? Mizanin, my dad's a cop. We'd know about this sort of things."

Michael frowned a little, and asked, "Are you going to tell?"

Kane shook his head this time, and smiled evilly. "We'll wait for proper blackmail time."

Daniel shook his head at his best friend, then placed a hand on the taller teen's arm. "Let's go, Kane. Pretty sure your brother's worried about you."

Kane scoffed at that, but didn't say anything as he was led away by the smaller teen. Mike smiled after the odd pair, quietly wondering when they would get together, then noticed a car sitting close to his house that he had never seen before. As he wondered who it could belong to, he didn't notice the two figures that slowly crept behind him, and yelped when he was suddenly hoisted onto the shoulders of one.

"Don't scream. Don't scream. Don't scream." He heard the person carrying him say as he hurried towards the car.

Mike looked down and found the man was wearing jorts, Nike shoes, and from what he saw, a chain. Now as he thought about this, he started putting the pieces together. He looked up from the person to see Randy Orton, who looked down at him and gave him a 'I'm sorry but we have to do this' smile.

"What the hell are you doing, Cena?" Mike asked, starting to struggle as Cena tried to get him inside the car.

Then he felt two arms wrap around his waist and pull him into a strong chest, and he looked down to see the pale hands of the one person he loved to see. "He's gettin' ye out of utter boredom!" Sheamus said, then Mike felt a kiss on his neck.

He shuddered because of it, then heard a noise of disgust. "You better not be trying to reproduce back there! This car's new!" John exclaimed, glaring at them through the rear-view mirror.

Sheamus chuckled at him, shook his head, and said, "Don't worry, Cena. We're not goin' to do that now." The he kiss Mike's forehead and whispered in his ear, "That's for a more special time."

Mike shivered, and asked before Sheamus could continue making him feel so strange, "Where are you guys taking me?"

Randy shrugged, turned around, and said, "Don't know. We just decided to grab Sheamus; who was moping around his house all day; and get you to see if it would brighten his mood. It seems to have worked."

Sheamus glared at Orton, but Mike only smiled and looked out the window. As he did so, they happened to pass by the park and he saw a girl sitting on the park bench, shoulders slumped and hair over her face. Mike looked at her, wondering what happened, then noticed brown peeking from her hair.

"Cena, stop the car!" He yelled as he made his way to the door, making Cena stop immediately.

"What's up?" John asked with worry, wanting to know why Mike sounded so urgent.

"I'll be back in a minute." Mike told him, then jumped out of the car and ran towards the girl. "Kaitlyn?" He asked as he neared her, making her look up to show extremely red and puffy eyes, a black eye, and various cuts and bruises.

Mike slowed as he neared her, then kneeled in front of her and grabbed her face. Kaitlyn closed her eyes and tried to look away, but Mike had a firm grip on her face. "My God, Kait... What happened?" He whispered, checking over her.

He heard doors closing, then looked behind him to find John, Randy, and Sheamus walking towards them. When Randy saw the bruised Kaitlyn, he quickly sprinted over and took Mike's position to check her over. "Kaitlyn, what happened?"

The girl only sniffled and shook her head, trying her best to not cry.

"Kaitlyn? As in Kaitlyn Riley, your best friend's sister?" John Cena asked, making the shorter nod.

Sheamus looked at the girl, feeling his anger slowly start boiling at the sight of a beaten up girl, and asked, "Does she have a boyfriend?"

From the way she kept shaking her head whenever they asked her questions Sheamus could tell she wouldn't be talking, so it was best he asked others for information.

"Yeah... Dolph Ziggler if I'm not mistaken..." Mike drifted off, then slammed his foot against the nearest trash can. "Shit!"

"John, get me the first aid kit in your car. Now." Randy commanded, making the teen nod and take off running. "Why shit, Mike?" He asked, then thanked Cena as he hand over the box.

"Wait, weren't AJ and Dolph dating?" John asked, looking on as Randy started cleaning Kaitlyn's wounds.

"Exactly, John. I knew that mother fucker was bad, but I didn't know he would stoop so low." Mike shook in anger, then felt Sheamus' hands on his shoulders.

"What did he do, Mizzy?" Sheamus asked, looking straight into Mike's eyes.

Mike had tears in his eyes now, feeling pain over seeing who he considered his sister so beaten up, but also because of his overwhelming anger. "The jackass beat her up. Beat his own girlfriend."

**One review and I'll update tomorrow.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Kaitlyn?" Someone asked, making the group turn around and find Jeff and Evan.

"Jeff? Evan? What... Why are you here?" Mike asked, walking over to them with wide eyes.

They both were shocked at the sight of Randy fixing up a bruised Kaitlyn, but Jeff answered quietly. "We have you chipped, Mikey. When we couldn't find you, we decided to check where you were. Because you don't usually go anywhere alone, we decided to investigate."

Mike nodded, then registered the fact that he was chipped. "Wait! You guys can track me?"

At least Evan and Jeff had the decency to blush, but before either could answer, Randy, John, and Sheamus were beside them, Randy carrying Kaitlyn bridal style.

"Forget about you friends stalking you, Mike, and let's get Kaitlyn to my house. My mom's a doctor and she'll be able to check out what I couldn't." Randy told him.

Mike nodded, then turned to his friends once more, "How did you get here?"

"Mark's bike. He lent it us after some... _convincing_ on our part." Evan answered, worried about Kaitlyn as Randy placed her in the car.

Mike frowned a little, knowing that Mark wouldn't give up his ride without any kind of threats, but wasn't allowed to say anything as Randy said, "Jeff, just follow my car. Mike, if you think it fit, call Riley and tell him what happened."

Mike nodded, hugged both his friends, then went inside the car and started to call Alex.

"Hey, Alex?" He asked, biting the bottom of his lip. "... We've got a small problem..."

* * *

On Monday, after Randy's mom had taken care of Kaitlyn and Mike was sure his friends could refrain Alex from killing Dolph, he went to the top of the hill beside the football field where Randy, John, and Sheamus always ate lunch. When he got there, he founds his three friends with their shoulders tense and seeming like they were ready to attack.

Upon further inspection, he found out the reason why they were tense. AJ, Dolph, Brock, and AJ's Gorilla of a best friend, Big E. Langston, were standing there, sick smirks in place.

"I'm not one to run from a fight, AJ. Don't think because you brought a mindless idiot, a selfish jackass, and your ass wipe of a best friend that means _any_ of us are running." Randy growled, glaring intensely at the girl.

While most people would've withered away because of the glare, AJ only smirked evilly and said, "Well, _Randal_, you should know that_ I'm_ not one to share toys. And Mike is one of those toys."

Mike's eyes widened at this statement, but before he could even gasp, AJ was motioning her lackeys to attack. They all did so, Big E. taking Sheamus while Dolph tried to choke Randy.

"No!" Mike screamed as he saw Brock head straight for John's arm, most probably to break it once more.

His scream grabbed AJ's attention, and she found the one person she had always wanted. She skipped over to him, not even caring if her boys got hurt in the process of fighting for her, and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Oh, Mikey, don't worry. Just let my guys punish the bad, bad men and we'll be together forever." AJ crooned, digging her face into his chest.

Mike looked down at her with a mix of shock and disgust, and was about to ask what was wrong with her, but a scream of pure pain cut him off. He looked over with wild eyes, only to find Sheamus on the floor, clutching his leg, while Big E. stood over him with a steel chair in hand.

"Sheamus!" Mike yelled, and without even thinking, he threw AJ away and ran to attack the dark skinned teen.

Big E. was cut off guard at Mike attacking him without any reservations, allowing Mike to pry the chair from his hands and manage to land a few blows to his head. But that was all, for Big E. grabbed Mike's hand when he tried to land a punch to his face.

"Honestly, Mizanin." The heavily-muscled teen said as he raised the boy's hands above his head, making the smaller start thrashing around. "I don't know what AJ sees in you. But if you make her happy, I'm making sure you're hers." And with that Mike was thrown to the side like a rag doll, rolling down the steep hill because he wasn't able to stop himself.

"Mike! Cover your head!" He heard someone yell, but the sound was garbled up as his head was smack repeatedly against the floor.

"Mike!" He was sure that he heard Sheamus scream, but he wasn't able to make sure before his head smacked against a rock and the darkness completely overtook him.

* * *

Up on the hill, the fight had stopped as Mike's body rolled down, only for it to stop on the bottom, blood oozing from the head. "Mike!" Sheamus screamed once more, scrambling to the edge to see if what he had just seen was true.

"Biggie! What did you do? I told you to not hurt him!" AJ screeched as she ran to the edge, also peering at Mike's body.

"I'm sorry, AJ. I thought he would at least be strong enough to protect himself from the hill." Big E. spoke indifferently, not caring about Mike's well being at all.

"You fucking bastard!" Sheamus yelled, only seeing red as he lunged at the bigger teen, ready to raise hell.

Luckily, John and Randy stopped him before he could incite another fight, and teachers started arriving.

"What in Great Scott is going on?" Mr. Foley asked as he rushed over to the group, seeing most of the boys with bruises and scrapes.

"He killed Mike! That jackass killed Mike!" Sheamus yelled, tears falling as he fell to his knees, suddenly not feeling any more strength.

"What?" Mrs. Young asked, and both teachers ran to the edge to see the body on the bottom.

Some of the kids that had been playing football had found it, and were now trying to decide what to do. "Who's this?" A cheerleader, Maryse, asked.

"I think that's Mizanin." A Mexican student, Rey, answered. "Oh my God, someone call an ambulance." He said as he noticed the blood, then rushed to Mike's side to place pressure on the wound.

"Cara, do it now." He said, commanding his best friend, whom he called Cara, to do so.

The boy nodded and went to the side, calling an ambulance to get here as soon as possible.

"Stephen, you're leg is broken. John, you're arms broken. Randy, I don't know what you have that _isn't_ broken, so please, stop trying to get down to Mike!" A new teacher, Kevin Nash, growled as he tried to keep the Irishman down. "Mr. Foley is already down there, so just please wait until the ambulance arrives."

Randy and John both stopped trying to leave the hill and get down to their friend, knowing that Mr. Nash was one scary guy, but Stephen didn't stop until the medics arrived and took him away under sedatives. When he was finally able to get up, Mr. Nash glared at the four students in front of him, then motioned to the office.

"Mr. McMahon's office... Now." He growled, barely able to contain his anger.

He was used to fights in this school, seeing how most of the students were very athletic, but he never imagined that one of _his_ students could ever do something like... Murder...

"I said _now_." He said in a more commanding tone once none of the teens moved, and that sure got them running away. "Don't let anything happen to that boy, God... Don't let anything worse happen to _any _of these kids."

**One review and I'll update tomorrow.**


	8. Chapter 8

When Mike woke up, he found himself in a hospital with someone gripping his hand tightly. He tried to look up, only to have searing pain erupt from the back of his head while stars danced in his vision.

"What the?" He asked quietly, trying his best to not move around much.

Then the hand that held his tightened and Sheamus' face filled his line of vision. "Don't move around too much, Mizzy. Ye've got yerself a concussion." He said while slowly stroking the side of Mike's face.

Mike's eyes were wide in shock, worried about the concussion he had, but the combination of Sheamus' hand and holding his and the Irishman's soft strokes quickly comforted him and allowed him the comfort of calming down. Sheamus smiled as Mike slowly closed his eyes, then looked at the door as it opened. Jeff, Evan, Kofi, and Daniel walked in, all of them seeming on the verge of tears.

"Is he okay?" Evan asked quietly, his eyes red from the tears he had shed when he first heard of Mike's accident.

"Evy?" Mike asked hoarsely, cracking open one eye, only for Evan to rush into the bed and hug him tightly yet softly.

"I was so scared, Mikey!" Evan cried, burrowing his head into Mike's shoulder. "We heard about the fight close to the end of lunch, then Kaitly led us there, and-and-and," Evan started hyperventilating, making Mike's eyes widen and try to calm him down.

"Evan, calm down! Breathe in and out." He commanded, making the smaller look him straight in the eyes.

With his instructions, Evan started to breathe in and out, not looking away at all. While this happened, Kofi, Jeff, and Daniel huddled and hugged Sheamus, the red head somewhat shocked at the actions of the smaller teens. But he didn't deny them the physical contact, knowing they needed it the most, seeing how their best friend was almost killed today.

"We were all so worried about you, Mike." Evan said after he had finally calmed down, giving Mike a watery smile.

Mike nodded and smiled wearily, then pulled the smaller into a hug. "I'm sorry you were worried, Evan. I never thought that would happen... Had I known Big E. would attack me, I would've used the chair against him."

Sheamus couldn't help but smile at this comment, while the boys that were hugging him chuckled.

"Mikey." Jeff called, still hugging Sheamus.

Mike looked over at his friends, and he couldn't help but smile wider as he saw his best friends basically overshadowing Sheamus. "What are you three doing?" He asked, then hugged Evan tightly to him before he could try to join in on the fun.

"I understand why you like Marshmallow so much." Jeff told him, rubbing his face against Sheamus' shoulder like a cat.

"He's so comfortable." Kofi nodded, hugging Sheamus' arm.

Mike smiled at Sheamus, who was now a bit worried at how affectionate the boys were being, and said, "Don't worry, Sheamus. They may be huggers, but they know you're mine."

Sheamus seemed taken aback by his words, but smiled warmly at the fact that Mike acknowledge him as... well... _his_.

Then there was a knock on the door, and Sheamus tried to answer it, but Daniel, nor Kofi, nor Jeff were ready to leave the warmth he radiated. "Don't think about it, Marshmallow. Now you're stuck with us." Daniel told him.

Sheamus chuckled nervously, then called, "Come in."

The door opened and in walked Matt, Kane, a giant teen Sheamus had never seen before, and two adults, whom he assumed were Mike's parents. The woman's face was streaked with tears, and as soon as she saw Mike and Evan on the bed, she ran to them and hugged them both tightly. The man went to her side and rubbed her shoulder as she kissed Mike, never letting go of Evan in the process.

Jeff and Daniel didn't seem too into the hugging after the group walked in, and before he could even react, they both were being taken away by Matt and Kane. While Kane was indifferent and only seemed bothered by the fact that Daniel wanted to keep hugging Sheamus, Matt was plain old pissed, glaring heatedly at the pale teen. Kofi kept his grip on Sheamus' arm, making the teen raise an eyebrow.

"I need some kind of affection, and my boyfriend doesn't believe in doing that in public. And what they said, Marshmallow, is true. You are really fluffy." Kofi whispered, making Sheamus feel both glad and insulted.

How was he fluffy? He was strong and tough, not fluffy!

"I'm guessing you're Sheamus." The tall teen who had walked in with the group said, walking over to him. "My name's Mark." He offered Sheamus his hand, who accepted it.

"Mark? The one Evan and Jeff took the bike from?" Sheamus asked, remembering the day they found Kaitlyn.

Mark frowned a bit at this, but still nodded. "Those two know more than what is good for them." Mark told him, then turned as Mike's mom walked towards them.

"Stephen, right?" She asked tearfully as Mike's father tended to him.

Sheamus nodded, and she continued. "Could you please explain what happened? I would like to know who hurt my son."

Sheamus looked at Evan, Jeff, and Daniel, who all nodded, and answered, "Well, me, John, an' Randy were eatin' our lunch, waitin' for Mike ta arrive when Dolph Ziggler, AJ Lee, Brock Lesnar, an' some other guy arrived. At first we just ignore 'em, but they decided they wanted ta fight. They said a few..." Sheamus breathed in deeply to calm his anger, and continued, "_choice_ words 'bout yer son an' his friends, but Randy said we wouldn't fight. I don't know when he arrived at the top of the hill, but I do know that he interfered as soon as Big E. tried to break my leg." He motioned down at his left leg that sported a brace. "Then he was thrown down that hill, by the same boy that tried ta break my leg."

Her eyes seemed to get filled with even more tears after this, then Matt asked, "Who the hell started the fight, then? AJ said that you guys were talking smack about Dolph with what he 'supposedly' did to Kaitlyn."

Sheamus looked at him as if he were crazy, but Evan beat him to biting at Matt. "You can't tell me you can believe that bullshit, Matty! I was there when they found Kaitlyn! That jackass beat her like Chris Brown beat Rihanna! You can't believe _anything_ that comes from the mouths of that bitch and her monkeys!"

Everything was quiet after this, everyone shocked at the fact that Evan had actually sworn, then Mark cleared his throat. "If I may, Mr. and Mrs. Mizanin, I know both John Cena and Randy Orton, and you two also know them from a party Mike had back when he was twelve or so, and I can tell you that they would not start a fight with people like Ziggler and AJ. Those two like having their own little world intact, and even speaking with the Queen of Crazy can bring that down."

Kane nodded in agreement, and said, "Besides, we all know that AJ's been out to get Mike for a while now. She's most probably getting desperate seeing how Sheamus is growing rather close to Mike."

Mike's mom looked over Sheamus, then everyone else in the room, and said, "I am going to speak with the police about this. If this _was_ an attack targeted specifically at my son, I will make sure they get the punishment they deserve. Let's go, George."

Mike's father glanced at his son with fearful eyes, then left with his mom, leaving Mike smiling. "My mom's the only woman I know that could make my father fear for his life."

The room was quiet once more, Matt glaring every now and again at Sheamus and Daniel and Jeff both trying to get back to the comfortable Irishman, while Mark and Kane stood standing to the side.

"I'm going to go tell the rest how you're doing, Mike." Matt said tensely as he got up after a while, heading straight for the door.

Everyone looked on as he left, and as soon as the door was closed, both Jeff and Daniel ran to Sheamus, hugging him tightly. "That's it, Mike. As soon as you're healthy enough, I challenge you to a duel to keep Marshmallow." Jeff stated, Daniel nodding in agreement.

"How can one guy be so fluffy?" Daniel muttered, making Kofi chuckle at the pout Sheamus gave him.

As this happened, Evan snuggled in next to Mike and fell asleep, and Mark elbowed Kane. "Seems to me you're also going to have to fight for your boy." Mark said quietly, making his brother glare at him.

"And you don't? Look at how tight Kofi's hugging him." Kane smiled at the glare that Mark sent him, then turned to Mike. "Don't worry, Mikey. We'll make sure that none of those idiots get away with this."

Mike smiled up at Kane, nodded, and said, "Whatever you do, Kane, don't kill them. I don't want you getting jailed for murder."

Kane smiled darkly, and whispered, "There are worse things than death, Mizanin. Now, who wants chocolate?" He asked, straightening up to look at everyone in the room.

"I do! I do! Come on Marshmallow!" And with that, the three boys that were hugging Sheamus dragged him outside, Kane leaving with him.

Mike smiled as this happened, but couldn't help but wish that he was hugging Sheamus at the moment. Oh, well... He'll have time to tell him later.

**One review and I'll update tomorrow.**


	9. Chapter 9

Mike was released from the hospital a few nights after his friends visited, and a few days later he was back in school. He had thanked both Rey and Cara for having helped him when he was in need of it, and ended up being invited to eat lunch with them and their friends.

Of course, Mike had accepted, and now he, Evan, Sheamus, Jeff, and Daniel were being led by Cara to the parking lot were his group of friends always ate their lunch.

When they got there, Rey was sitting on the hood of his low-rider, a boy named Alberto Del Rio was laughing next to him, with Alberto's best friend, Ricardo Rodriguez, sitting in the car with Primo and Epico. Rosa was waiting on the side of the car, wanting to be the first to greet Mike and his friends. When she saw them, she walked up to them and wrapped Mike into a big hug.

"Mikey! How are you? You're not too hurt, are you?" She asked, holding him now at arms length to inspect him better.

Mike smiled at the motherly tone of Rosa, and answered, "Of course I am, Rosa. It takes more than a rock to stop me."

Rosa smiled at his answer, then turned to the rest of his friends, hugging each one as she greeted them in her own, unique way. It was no secret that Puerto Ricans were a very happy people, and those ways reflected on Primo, Epico, and Rosa's behavior, along with the fact that they seemed to want to hug every single person they met.

"What's up, _gringo_?" Epico asked as he jumped over the car, smiling widely at the new comers.

While usually that word was an insult, everyone knew that Epico said it more as a cute nickname to almost everybody. He called Rey _mejicanito_, Wade Barrett _Británico,_ Yoshi Tatsu; who was never ashamed of his name, and didn't care if they compared him to a green dinosaur; _Japonés_, and a few more students from out of the states some name that identified them to their country. Really, it sometimes was funny, but at other times it got him into a lot of trouble.

"Not much, Epico. You know, just had a concussion after being attacked by the one man everyone's afraid of." Mike shrugged, then hugged Rey, seeing how the smaller teen had hopped down from the hood to greet his guests.

"Please, Brock's the man we're all afraid of... Never thought a whitey would scare me more than a black man." Primo answered, making Mike nod.

"I know. It's a bit strange." Mike answered, oblivious to the shocked looks his friends were giving him.

They were all shocked that Mike could interact so well, especially when speaking about race, and Primo whispered to them, "Mike and Rey hung out a little during Summer Camp, so he should already be used to this kind of talking. But if it gets insulting, please tell us. Seeing how we're mostly Latinos, we don't really think that we're going to hurt anyone's feelings."

Jeff nodded, then asked, "Can I jump in the car?"

Daniel nodded, also wanting to get in. "That's one sweet ride..."

Primo only smiled and nodded, then watched in shock as both teens sped past him and jumped into the car, landing right next to Ricardo and starting to joke around with the smallest teen there.

"Come on, Sheamus. Sit down." Mike called, sitting in a lawn chair that Alberto had gotten for him.

Next to him was another, and Sheamus was more than glad to be allowed to sit next to who he hoped was his boyfriend. After the hospital, they hadn't really talked much about the incident, nor where they stood in a relationship, mostly because they weren't so sure themselves... Mike wanted Sheamus to be his boyfriend, and Sheamus wanted the same, but it seemed that Mike was always going to be a bit guarded whenever his heart was on the line.

"Man, Mr. Duggan's killing me..." Rey groaned, now lying in the hood of the car once more. "Who'd have thought wood shop was so hard?"

Primo chuckled at his friend, grabbing his arm. "Everybody, Rey! Just because all the teachers find you adorable, it doesn't mean you can get away with whatever you want!"

Rey glared daggers at his friend, then turned to Cara, who hadn't said anything but was silently laughing. "And what do _you_ find funny, Cara? You think my pain is funny?"

Cara only shook his head, still smiling, and answered quietly, "You may be bad, Rey, but Primo and Epico are worse. They are taking Spanish with Carlito just because they think they'll get away with anything."

Both boys glared at him, then Alberto said, "Hey, you're right! I don't understand that man... Does he want us to get good grades, relax, or what? Every class it's 'Here, eat this apple' or 'Here, shove this orange down you're throat, _perro_.'"

The group laughed at this, seeing how most of them had seen Carlito in both of those moods, then Rey sighed in exasperation. "I don't wanna go to woodshop!"

Mike shook his head while smiling, and said, "Well, I don't want to go to the rest of my classes either, Rey, but we're required to go."

As Mike ate his apple, Rey suddenly sat up in the hood, his eyes wide. "No, Mikey, we _don't._ I say we skip, who agrees?"

This must've been the first time any of Mike's friends heard someone suggest skipping, but Jeff and Daniel took it all in strides. "I'm in as long as I get to drive the getaway car." Jeff said, and Daniel added, "I'm in as long as I ride shot-gun."

Mike stared at both his friends as if they'd gone crazy, then heard Sheamus say, "Finally, I can get out of this place. When're we leavin'?"

The shorter of the two turned to him, eyes wide in shock at what Sheamus was saying, then heard Evan say, "If I get to ride on someone's lap, I'm okay."

"Okay, I can understand Jeff and Daniel's conditions, but why someone's lap?" Rosa asked, weirded out at what Evan had said.

Evan only smiled cheekily, then said, "I'm a cuddler, what can I say?"

Rosa smiled at him, deciding that he was cuter than a puppy, and said, "Of course you can sit on anyone's lap... You ready to go?"

Alberto got up from the hood, Rey jumping down from it, then they all distributed to their cars. Mike just stared in shock as he was picked up by Sheamus and placed in the low-rider next to Jeff, who was okay with allowing Alberto to drive them out of school properties then drive the car himself.

"Guys, what we're doing could really get us in trouble... I don't want detention!" Mike told them.

Sheamus placed a hand on his shoulder, then said, "Don't worry, Mikey. These guys 've done this millions o' times."

Alberto nodded, started the car, then pulled out of the parking lot as Rey's car passed through the front gate. "Don't worry,_ amigo_, like Sheamus said, we've done this millions of times. The trick is to leave in these few minutes before lunch ends, that's when all the security eats their food."

Mike could only stared wide eyed as they drove out of the school, and as soon as they were a few blocks away from the school, he couldn't help but feel a new sense of freedom. "Where are we going?" He asked, staring wide eyed out the window, almost as if everything were new to him.

Alberto chuckled, and said, "We're going to Rey's favorite place, the beach. After that... Well... Let's let fate decide."

Mike smiled at his answer, snuggled into Sheamus' side, and kissed the Irishman's cheek. "If we get caught, I'll kill you."

Sheamus smiled down at him, wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer, and said, "Well, it's a good thing we _won't_ get caught."

**So sorry I didn't update sooner, but I had tests yesterday and today, and I was studying up for all of them. Anyways, hope you liked the chapter and please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

When they got to the beach, it was mostly deserted, with a few odd and retired couples just walking around. Sheamus quickly picked Mike up and walked with him to where Rey lead them, which just happened to be really close to the ocean. The rest of the group trudged in behind them, then Alberto and Ricardo laid down a few towels, one which Sheamus decided to drop Mike on.

The smaller boy glared up at him, then found Evan next to him, talking animatedly about going into the beach.

"Come on, Mikey! I haven't been able to go to the beach in a very long time and I really want to get in!" He said, taking off his shirt after having toed off his shoes.

Mike smiled as the boy struggled with the shirt, so hyper and happy about going into the ocean that he couldn't get it off, then said, "Evy, stop fighting so much. Let me help."

And with that Evan stopped his struggled and allowed Mike to help him. As soon as the shirt was off, Evan started struggling with his socks, which made the whole group laugh as he somehow rolled over onto his back.

"Why are these so hard to take off?!" He growled, glaring at his left foot, which held the sock by his heel.

Mike only shook his head as Daniel decided to help their friend, then took off his own shoes and socks. He knew that Evan was going to drag him inside, so he might as well get ready before the boy gets Sheamus' help and ends up throwing Mike into the water with all of his clothes on.

"Ready!" Evan finally smiled, now standing up with Daniel next to him.

Most of the people in the group were without their shirts, but the boys all kept their pants while Rosa lost the pants and kept her shirt.

"What do you guys want to play?" She asked, helping Mike up from the floor.

Evan, Daniel, and Jeff all looked at each other, smiling mischievously, then the three said, "Marco Polo!"

Mike smiled at his friends, then looked at the other people, who seemed to be getting used to the level of craziness the three brought. "Uh... Sure thing. Who's stuck speaking?" Rey asked, at first a bit hesitant but now smiling as Evan hung on to him like a monkey.

"I like Rey, Mikey! He's funner than all of you put together!" Evan announced, making Mike smile.

"I know, Evy, that's why he's here." Mike told him, which only seemed to make Evan even happier.

"Let's go in! I want to play some in the water before school ends!" Evan announced, starting to drag poor Rey to the ocean.

"Don't break him, Evan! We need him!" Daniel yelled after him, then took off running after the two, Jeff running after him.

"Come on, fella." Sheamus told Mike, holding his hand out so that Mike would take it.

Mike blushed slightly at the gesture, unsure why he was feeling the slightest bit embarrassed, but still placed his hand in Sheamus' and let the Irishman lead him away to the water.

"Marco!" Rey called, Evan clinging to his back as they both had their eyes closed.

"Polo!" The rest of the group yelled, only to have Evan point at Daniel's direction.

"To the left, Rey." He whispered to his new friend, to have him smile and jump in that direction.

Evan fell in the water because he lost his balance when Rey jumped, but Daniel was ensnared by a flying Mexican. "I win!" He exclaimed, only to suddenly go underwater as he started wrestling with Daniel.

"You cheater!" Daniel yelled, then found himself being jumped by Jeff.

"Bad Goat Face! You do not hurt nice Mexican Midgets!" His friend scolded, then had Rosa jumping on him.

"I don't know why I'm doing this, but it's fun!" She laughed, then was whisked up by Alberto. "Put me down, Berto! Put me down!" She squealed, giggling at what was going on.

As this happened, Mike and Sheamus decided to leave their friends to their insanity and get out of the water, to just walk around a bit.

"I know there's a pretty cool shack just a few feet from here, let's go get something to eat." Sheamus told his friend, which made his small friend smile.

"Sure."

With this they both walked towards the shack, their hands intertwined as they swung back and forth. They came across the shack in silence, both of them smiling contently.

"What'll it be today, Sheamy-ol' boy?" The blonde man in the shack asked, smiling at one of his regular costumes.

Mike looked at the red head in surprise, an eyebrow raised. "Ol' boy?" He asked, smiling slightly.

Sheamus smiled as he blushed in embarrassment, then scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, I kinda like comin' down here fer the fries. They're not half bad."

The man working smiled at them, and asked, "The usual, fella?"

Sheamus chuckled and nodded, then asked, "Hey, Mikey, what'd ye like?"

Mike looked over the menu, and answered, "Just a cheeseburger, please."

The man nodded and went to start up the grill, then turned to the teens, "You're food will be ready in a few minutes, in the meantime, you two lovebirds can walk all around the beach, sit down in the games room, or suck face."

Mike blushed bright red at this, while Sheamus glared. "Really, Jericho? Is there really a need ta embarrass me?"

The man smiled a cheeky grin and nodded, "Why of course, you crazy Iris man... If you're going to act like my little brother, then bring your boyfriend to the shack, of course I'm going to bother you."

Sheamus rolled his eyes, gripped Mike's hand a bit tighter, then started to motion him away. "Let's get away from this pervert, Mike."

As they walked away, the man called after, "I'm a pro-vert, Sheamus! And my name's Chris! Remember that Mikey-Boy!"

Once they were far enough away from the man, they saw their friends still running around, now Evan on Daniel's back as Rey was on Jeff's and were wrestling. The rest of the group was still in the water, swimming around, which only added to the reasons why Mike and Sheamus were smiling.

They walked a bit more until they reached as far as they could without losing sight of their friends, then turned to each other.

"Mike... I really like ye... More than I've ever liked anyone else in my life." Sheamus started, smiling nervously, "So, I was wonderin'..."

"If I would be your boyfriend?" Mike asked, smiling sweetly and nervously up at him.

"Yeah." Sheamus looked away, his face going completely red now.

Mike chuckled at him, then grabbed either side of his face and made him turn to him. "Of course, you knucklehead, I just wanted it to come from your mouth."

And with that the two finally had their first kiss, blissfully unaware of the trouble brewing nearby.

**So sorry about not updating sooner, my muse left me for a while, but now it is back. One review and I'll update tomorrow.**


	11. Chapter 11

**So sorry about not updating sooner, but my laptop won't work and my brothers hog all the computers in the house. Even my father's laptop, which is the one I'm using right now, and it's only because my oldest brother's friends aren't here.**

**Again, so sorry, but I hope you like this chapter, which is pretty long.**

"Okay, guys, I think we've been out of school long enough." Rey told the group that was now enjoying the delicious food from the Shack. "Maybe we should be heading back."

Evan pouted at him, threw a French fry at Rosa, who was giggling madly at a joke about his height, and said, "But I don't want to leave, Rey! I don't want to lose my new best friend!"

Jeff, Daniel, and Mike glared at him and Jeff asked, "If he's your best friend, then what are we?"

Evan smiled cheekily at him and answered, "You're the backup... From now on, if Rey is not around and I need someone to cause mischief with, I'll call you!"

His three ex-best friends could only roll their eyes as Evan swung on Rey's back, but they couldn't stay mad at him for so long because of how cute he looked swinging like a monkey. The group finished their food and threw it out, then walked to the parking lot with their things.

"Know what, fellas? I'm gonna take Mike and we'll head out on our own..." Sheamus smiled at them, while Mike blushed lightly.

Rosa looked from Sheamus to Mike, as if dissecting them, then clapped and smiled widely. "Of course you can take him with you, Sheamus! Just make sure you don't get mugged or anything on the way home." She told Sheamus, making him nod.

Primo and Epico then took their things to the cars, Ricardo trailing behind them, while Alberto wrapped an arm around Rosa. "Better take good care of Mike, Sheamus, he has grown on all of us."

"Aye, Berty, he seems to have grown on me, too. Don't ye worry, I'll make sure he gets home safe." Sheamus told him, making him nod and lead Rosa away.

Cara looked at both of them, smiled lightly, then shook hands with Sheamus and left. Rey was now on Jeff's back while Evan was on Daniel's and they screamed and waved their goodbyes as they walked to the cars.

Sheamus and Mike stood there, smiling as their friends left in the cars, then grasped hands and started on their way.

"That fella, Cara... he's pretty quiet." Sheamus noted, looking down at Mike as they passed by Chris, who was now yelling at an old man for offering him a cigarette.

"Your friend over there is pretty strange." Mike said. "Only you can befriend someone so weird."

Sheamus nodded, "But only you can befriend so many strange and different people... Anyway, know why Cara's so quiet?"

Mike hummed in thought, then nodded. "He isn't big on speaking English. I mean, he _can_ speak it, but because when he got here in eighth grade he was bullied because of it, he just doesn't speak anymore."

Sheamus nodded, frowning slightly. "That's just wrong. Gettin' bullied for somethin' that isn't yer fault?"

Mike shrugged, "That's life, Sheamus. People just want to feel better about themselves, so they hurt others to get to that."

As they passed in front of the Community Center, Mike couldn't help but smile. "Good thing I found myself a boyfriend that isn't like that. Remember our first date?" He asked, smiling up at his new boyfriend.

Sheamus smiled down at him and nodded. "Course I do, Mikey. Best date I've ever been on."

They passed by and went deeper into the town, walking through the crowds of people that were hurrying to get home after a long day of work, all the while holding hands and feeling happy. They arrived in front of Mike's house fast enough, only ten or fifteen minutes, and climbed up the stairs.

"Wanna come inside? You know, so you could maybe change out of those wet and sandy clothes?" Mike asked, trying to find an excuse so Sheamus could stay for a little more.

Sheamus noted this, and, because he didn't want to leave Mike yet, agreed. "Sure, but I doubt anything of yours'll fit me, Mike."

The smaller nodded and opened the door with his keys, all the while saying, "Don't worry, I'm sure something of Alex's will fit you, and he has a lot of clothes stored here for emergencies."

Sheamus couldn't help but find that weird, and asked, "Does he keep clothes in the home of all yer friends or just yours?"

Mike smiled at him as they walked into the house, saying, "We all have a change of clothing in each of our houses. Mostly for times one of us either runs away, gets in a lot of trouble with their parents, or just really needs to change at the moment."

Sheamus nodded, somewhat weirded out and somewhat impressed, and followed Mike into the house.

"Michael Mizanin, get in here right now!" The voice of his mom growled from inside the living room, making both teens freeze in shock.

They both looked at each other, then Mike slowly walked towards the room, feeling worried about what was going on. His mother was standing in the middle of the room with her arms crossed and a scowl that could kill, while his father sat on the recliner, frowning in disappointment. Evan's, Jeff's, and Daniel's parents were also there, along with Kane, Mark, Matt, Lita, and Punk.

"What's going on?" Mike asked, looking at all the people in the room with mixed emotion.

"What's going on? What's going on?!" His mother asked sarcastically, her voice laced with venom and anger. "I'll tell you what's going on! It is already six in the afternoon and you nor your friends called any of us, which lead us to believe that something happened to you kids and we almost called the police! Luckily, Kane here was lucky enough to figure out where you were!"

Kane was completely emotionless at this, his arms crossed as Mike's mom explained what had happened.

"Have your father and I failed in parenting! The one thing we taught you to do was call us when you changed your plans! And another thing is that you should never skip school! We don't have the money to send you to college without a scholarship!"

Mike sighed in exasperation at this, shocking everybody in the room. "Geez, mom! I know we don't have any money, but what's half a day? I deserve a break, with all I do for this family."

His mom only seemed to get angrier at his words, and she finally noticed the Irish teen standing behind her son, somewhat uncomfortable with the whole situation. "You!" She yelled, pointing at Sheamus. "You've been involved the two times my son has gotten in trouble, and I do not believe in coincidences!"

Both standing teens were taken aback by this, but luckily Punk got up to help. "Mrs. Mizanin, you and I both know that Mike does a lot, even for our group of friends, and you know we don't have the best backgrounds. I can't see something wrong with him finding himself a nice guy to take care of him and taking a half day for himself. I mean, the working adults get vacations, but us teens only get an odd party or day out."

Punk's calming tone and disarming demeanor seemed to calm her down, then she straightened out her bun. "Fine, Punk, I can understand that. But, Mike, next time you do something like this, please call us. We were so worried."

"Excuse me, Mike, where are our children?" Evan's father asked, getting up from his seat with his wife holding onto his arm.

Mike looked at them with some pity, knowing that their family, much like his own, was passing through some tough times, and answered in his calmest tone, "Evan, Jeff, and Daniel got a ride from the group we went to the beach with. They're most probably already at one of your houses."

Both adults nodded, and Evan's mom said, "Thank you, Mikey. Come on, we'll go to our house and see if they're there and call you."

The group agreed with this then most of the people left the house, leaving only the Mizanin's and Kane. The teen walked towards the duo, and said, "You have to be careful, Mike, one wrong move and you might do something we'd all regret. Accidentally or not."

Mike nodded at this while frowning, then Kane left.

He grasped Sheamus' hand and pointed to the stairs. "We're going to go up real quickly to change. Sand and stuff... You know how it is." He told his parents.

His mom nodded at this, then his father called out, "No funny business and change in different rooms!"

Mike blushed scarlett as he walked up the stairs, all the while Sheamus burst out laughing. As they reached the top, Mike looked back, and seeing the happiness that Sheamus had, he couldn't help but smile himself. Yup, having Sheamus as his boyfriend will sure be a good experience.

**Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

The week after their little escapade, Sheamus came to pick Mike up, gave him a kiss right in front of his parents, then they both took off with the adults glaring at them in disapproval.

"This is wrong, George. Our son should not be dating that boy." Mike's mom told her husband, who was frowning while nodding.

"I know, Martha, I know. But, if this isn't meant to be, they'll break up in a while. We just have to hold on till then." He told her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Just till then... Just then..."

* * *

As soon as the couple reached the school, they found themselves being hauled towards their Mexican friends, who were sitting with their friends in the library.

"My God, Mike, I love your friends. They're so weird!" Rey exclaimed, Evan on his lap as he joked with Punk about something or the other.

Alberto was exchanging 'war' stories with Matt, while Ricardo, Primo, and Epico were joking with Daniel and Kane. Jeff and Matt were talking with Undertaker, which actually surprised Mike, seeing how the Senior usually never hung out with his brother's friends, most probably because they were 'embarrassing'. Mike wouldn't see the fault in that plan.

"I know, I love them, too... But sometimes they can be a bit too overbearing." Mike told Rey, sitting down in a chair next to Kofi, who had his head resting on the table.

Mike looked at him with a raised brow, and softly poked him. The African teen only mumbled something about five more minutes, then Mark spoke,

"Kofi decided to go to a party last night and found out why he should never get close to any kind of alcohol."

Then Kofi's head rose, his eyes tired but he was still smiling. "The vodka, it was calling to me, man... It's all the Russian's fault."

Mark rolled his eyes and continued speaking with the Hardy's, still somewhat pissed at his boyfriend. Oh, yes, Kofi and Mark were dating, but that was their little secret. Public relationships just weren't something either teen was big on.

"So you're blaming Black Widow? You monster!" Daniel exclaimed, bouncing towards Kofi, then stopped to think. "Then again, it's not hard to believe. She _is_ a Black Widow."

Mike couldn't help but smile as the conversation turned into an argument over which foreign Marvel hero was better, Colossus, Black Widow, or Banshee.

"You're just saying Banshee 'cause he's Irish, Sheamus!" Jeff exclaimed, jumping onto the table.

Mike looked over the book shelves that covered them, only to find that none of the librarians were there. "Huh, that's strange. Anyways, everyone knows that mutants are better, so Colossus and Banshee are way better than Widow. Also because she's scarier than them both combined." He said, making his group laugh out loud.

"Well, no matter what, we all know that _the _hero in the Marvel universe is Iron Man." Matt said, crossing his arms while nodding, his brother doing the same right next to him.

"What?!" Rey gasped, Cara and Rosa shaking their heads at the Hardy's. "Everyone knows Captain America is the best!"

"Not at all, fella. Yer all so very wrong, it's sad." Sheamus said, his arms crossed with his eyes closed as he said this. "The best hero in Marvel is not even a hero! It's Deadpool!"

"Hell yeah!" Mike, Daniel, and Evan agreed, all the while the more serious people in the group only shook their heads at the insanity that had accidentally been unleashed by Kofi and vodka.

_"Attention students, I have a very important announcement to make."_ The voice of Vince McMahon rang throughout the whole school, making their hero conversation come to a halt. _"Most of your teachers are either sick, on maternity leave, or lost, so we have decided to let you go free today and tomorrow. Don't get in trouble, yadda, yadda, yadda... Don't really care what you do unless you bother me... So don't."_

And with that he didn't speak anymore, making the whole school give a collective whoop. "No school! Let's go to the arcade!" Evan yelled, making Mark shake his head.

"No, that's too obvious, let's go somewhere else... Kane, you know that festival?" He asked his brother, who only nodded.

Kane smirked and nodded, and said, "That is a _very_ good idea, brother. Let's go."

With that the whole group followed the brothers to the parking lot, and got inside various cars. Seeing how some of them came walking to school and there were only three cars, some people ended up seated on others laps, but that didn't bother Mike nor Sheamus, who were hugging and stealing kisses throughout the whole car ride.

Kofi was still somewhat out of it so he couldn't ride with Mark on his bike, but instead was placed on Punk's lap, while Rosa sat on Cara's and cuddled the teen and nursed him.

The group of teens found themselves in a kind of festival at the beach, the least used part of it, where there were people dancing in mosh pits with an indie-looking band singing a country like love song.

"This is my jam! Come on, Rey!" Evan squealed, grabbing him and Jeff by their arms, then running towards the front with them.

Sheamus held Mike and swayed as they watched the group disperse, then Mark told them, "If you get offered drinks, _don't _take them, no matter what. Got it?"

Both teens nodded, even though they didn't really captivate the message, seeing how they were too immersed in the song. Mark eyed them suspiciously, not sure if they really got him, but was pulled away by Kofi before he could ask if they had, which made Mike smile.

"What do you want to do?" He asked Sheamus, tilting his head up.

Sheamus lightly pressed his lips to Mike's then smiled, "Anythin' ye want, love."

Mike blushed at the nickname, then found two girls walking up to them, their clothes ripped and caked in dirt, which made him believe they were runaways.

"Here for the festival?" One asked, her dyed red hair flying everywhere as she smiled kindly at them.

"Of course. Ye wouldn't happen to have a beer, would you?" Sheamus asked, already forgetting Mark's only rule.

The red haired girl then turned to her friend, who was blonde haired, and they both shared devious smiles. "Of course we do, just follow us."

And with that the boys followed them inside a tent, then took the cups they were handed.

"Enjoy the Freedom Festival, guys." They both said, then left them.

They both downed their drink, completely oblivious as to what would happen because of just that drink.

**Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

When Mike and Sheamus awoke the next day, they both had splitting headaches, and could not, for the life of them, remember what happened after they had taken the drinks.

"Mike? That's ye, right?" Sheamus asked, sitting up, his back aching from having slept in the sand that night.

"Well, I hope it's me." Mike answered, feeling a little nauseous as he sat up.

Sheamus chuckled at his boyfriend's answer, then gasped as he noticed something. Both of them were shirtless, and a sheet covered their laps, and he knew for a fact that he wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"What's wrong, Sheamus? Cat got your tongue?" Mike asked with a mischievous smile, seemingly oblivious as to what had happened.

The Irish teen didn't get to answer though, because the two girls they had met the day before walked in, a bag from Burger King in hand.

"What's up, fellas?" The red haired girl asked, sitting down in front of them, seeming to not care about the sand at all.

The other girl sat down on the farthest side of the sheets, not wanting to disturb the couple underneath. "We brought you food." She told them, offering Sheamus the bag.

He took it with a grateful smile, then he handed Mike the sandwich they had brought and grabbed one for himself. As they ate, the girls could only smile at the couple, both of them hoping that they had spent a good night.

"I don't believe we caught your names." Mike said as he finished eating, crumpling up the wrapper and chewing on a hash brown.

The red haired girl smiled at him, then pointed at herself, "My name's Alicia Fox, but you can call me anything that comes to your brain, and that's Natalya, or Nattie."

Both boys nodded at the information, then Sheamus said, "Well, me name's Sheamus and that's Mike. It's nice ta meet ya, ladies."

The girls nodded in agreement, then looked up as they heard some people screaming the boy's names. Alicia looked out of the tent, and found a large group of teens walking towards their tent.

"I believe that's for you, guys." She smiled at them, making both boys believe that nothing could get her sad. She hadn't stopped smiling since she arrived.

Natalya got up from the blanket, then offered her hands to the boys. "We'll go stall them as you get dressed. And, please, whatever you do, don't freak out."

And both girls left the boys puzzled, wondering what that could have meant. Mike shrugged, not wanting to dwell on it, then threw the sheet to the side, only to find himself naked.

It took Sheamus' hand covering his mouth for him not to scream, and even then, he was breathing heavily with his eyes wide.

"Calm down, calm down... Come on, love. Notin' happened ta ye, yer safe." Sheamus soothed, stroking the boy's hair as he tried to calm him down.

It took a few minutes, but Mike was finally calm and he started scrambling for clothes. All the while he did so, he murmured to himself, "I'm so dead, so dead... This shouldn't have happened." And thinks like that.

Sheamus watched him with both amusement and worry, wondering if he was going to break up with him because of last night. Once he had seen enough of Mike overreacting, he picked up his own clothing and got dressed, smiling as he saw Mike so nervous and flustered.

"Sheamus..." He whispered, almost as if he had just learned that his turtle ran away.

"Yeah, Mikey?" Sheamus asked, walking over to him and wrapping him in a hug.

Mike returned it, resting his head on the taller teen's shoulder, and whispered, "My ass hole hurts."

Now Sheamus couldn't resist his bark of laughter at Mike's admission, making the smaller burrow his face deeper into Sheamus' shoulder.

"That's not funny, Sheamus." Mike growled, blushing bright red.

Sheamus did his best to calm down and stop laughing, but Mike was too cute. Blushing like this while in his arms and _also_ using the puppy dog eyes to make him stop laughing? It's almost as if Mike _wanted_ him to take him.

After a few minutes of this, Sheamus finally stopped laughing, then rubbed Mike's arms and kissed him on the forehead.

"Don't worry 'bout it, love. 'Twas just some sex. Not like yer goin' ta get pregnant."

Mike frowned at this, then whispered in an even more nervous voice, "If we actually had sex, you took my virginity."

Sheamus' eyebrows shot to the top of his forehead, shocked at this news. It's not like he thought Mike was a slut or anything, but with how cute the boy was, he was surprised that nobody else had taken him.

"Well, if we _did_ have sex, fella, I'm happy that I was yer first." Sheamus told him, hugging him once more and kissing him sweetly on the lips.

"Sheamus! Mikey! Come on out, I'm bored out of my mind and Mark is getting grumpy!" The voice of Evan Bourne yelled at them from outside the tent, followed by a particularly loud growl. "See? I think he wants to eat me!"

Both teens chuckled at their friend's antics, then Sheamus kissed Mike once more. "I'll never regret this night, Mike. Even if I don't remember much of it."

Mike smiled up at him, then nodded, "You're right. And I _am_ glad it was you and not some other guy that doesn't have an accent as cool as yours."

"Good. Now let's go out there 'fore Mark tries ta kill Bourne." Sheamus told him, grasping his arm and opening the tent for him.

"Not like there'd be anything wrong with that." Mike added slyly, making Sheamus shake his head as they walked to their group of friends.

Alicia and Natalya had made friends with Rosa and were now speaking with her, while Evan hid behind Kane and Daniel and Mark was held back by Kofi, Jeff, and Matt.

"See? He wants to eat me!" Evan squeaked as he saw his two friends, then jumped to them and hugged Sheamus tightly from behind. "Marshmallow will protect me!"

Sheamus didn't even try to shake the midget off, knowing he was one tough bugger, and let him be, then smiled at his friends. "We goin' home now?" He asked, which only seemed to make Mark angrier.

"Why didn't you tell us where you two were? We've been looking for you since two in the morning!" He growled, seeming angrier now than before.

Mike scratched the back of his neck, shocked at how angry he was, then said, "Well, to tell you the truth, we just got too caught up in being with each other. You know how a new love feels, Mark... Even if you don't want to admit it."

The tallest teen there only glared darkly at him, which made Mike cower behind his boyfriend along with Evan. "What did you do to get him this mad, Evvy?" He whispered, not wanting to face Mark's wrath.

"I didn't do anything! I swear! Maybe it's the lack of coffee... Or something that rhymes..." Evan whispered back, glancing at Mark who was extremely busy glaring at anyone and anything that got too close.

Sheamus heard this conversation, and deciding that Mike had been traumatized enough today, said, "Come on, fellas, let's get a move on. I'm sure our parents are worried 'bout most of ye."

The group didn't protest to this, and they were off, Alicia and Natalya with them, seeing how Rosa had offered them a place to stay. Mike and Sheamus arrived at their house soon enough, to find John and Randy waiting for them on the front.

"Mike's parents left on yet another business trip and asked us to stay here until y'all arrived." John explained as Mike opened the house, then the four teens entered the house.

"Make yourself at home, I'm going to go change real quick." Mike told them, then bounded up the stairs, limping slightly.

John and Randy stared after him while Sheamus wandered to the kitchen, sharing a wicked smile.

"You think?" John asked, tone both curious and mischievous.

"Oh, I know, Johnny Boy. I know." Randy answered, then they both bumped their fists.

"Sheamus, you sly devil you." And with that they both headed to the couch, deciding to keep the newly found information a secret. For blackmail purposes later on in the future.

**Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

The days after their small escapade were nice and slow for the group, the teens just having fun and joking around like they usually did. Mike was staying over at Sheamus' house more often, seeing how his parents were mostly always gone. And if not at his boyfriend's, you would see him in the house of either one of his friends, or, like it has happened on many occasions, jumping from house to house.

Right now the group of friends had just finished watching the first season of Criminal Minds and were moving onto the next, Evan sitting in between Rey and Mike, who were cuddling with him.

"Why did we choose to see this show at two in the morning?" Evan asked in a shuddering voice, still shaken up over some of the things he had just seen.

"Yes, we do. And, if you ask me, it's better than watching what Kane and Mark wanted." Mike told him, lightly stroking the boy's hair.

"And what was that?" Evan asked, turning to look at him.

"A horror movie marathon on Syfy." Kane answered indifferently from his seat on the sofa.

Evan whimpered at this, only to have Rey hug him tightly. "There, there, _niño_, nothing's going to hurt you. And if anything came after you, we'd just throw Kane or Mark at it and run away."

Both brothers scoffed in indignation, but the teens on the floor just ignored them. "Hey, guys, scooch over." Kofi said as he sat down in between Evan and Mike, hugging Mike.

"What's up, Kofi?" Mike asked, hugging him back.

"I need to cuddle with someone and I'm tired of waiting for my man." He said, pouting a little at the fact that Mark wouldn't cuddle with him.

"That's it, next person that wants to cuddle can cuddle up to Sheamus!" Mike announced, not wanting anyone else to take his seat.

Daniel cheered in joy, then jumped over the people and sat on Sheamus' lap, hugging him tightly. "He's as fluffy as a marshmallow!"

"I know!" Jeff exclaimed from somewhere under all of the sheets he, Daniel, Matt, and Ricardo had built around one of the sofas, giggling as Ricardo told him something funny.

"Can we get to watching the show, please?" Mark asked, exasperated at his friends.

"Sure, why not?" Rey answered, then they all started watching the second season.

Right in the middle of the third or fourth episode, Mike started feeling a little nauseous, but wrote that off to the amount of candy they had eaten by midnight. Then by the fifth, he could feel himself having to vomit.

"I have to go!" He gasped out, then took off running to the bathroom, leaving all of his friends baffled.

They could hear him retching, and Sheamus threw Daniel off him to go check on his boyfriend, while Rey stopped the show and the rest wondered what happened.

"Maybe you guys shouldn't have eaten that much candy." Lita told them, resting on the floor a few feet behind her friends along with Rosa, Kaitlyn, Alicia, and Natalya.

"You may be right. It could have been overkill when we ate after midnight." Punk agreed, then added, "But no one else is getting sick."

Jeff poked his head out from under the blankets, then shrugged. "Maybe he just can't hold his sugar."

Daniel shook his head now, hugging tightly onto Kofi, "Nah, he's the champion candy eater. Don't you remember that eating contest we had a few months ago?"

"Yeah, you're right," Evan snapped his fingers, remembering that day. "We ate so much candy that Dani and Kofi had to go the hospital!" He exclaimed happily, then frowned, "That was a hurtful experience."

His friends smiled at his randomness, then Sheamus walked into the room. "Mike's a bit wiped out from today, I'm goin' ta take him up to his room." He told them, then Evan, Kofi, and Daniel jumped up, Jeff struggling to get out of the sheets.

"We're going with him." Evan said, then Jeff fell flat on his face and got up smiling once more.

"I'll lead you to the guest room." He said, already running to the bathroom with his friends following.

Sheamus raised an eyebrow at this, then Matt sighed and explained, "For some odd reason, Jeff's always forgotten about pain whenever he's worried or excited. He must be worried 'bout Mike."

Sheamus nodded at this, then apologized, "I'm sorry you had ta stop the show, but I'm a bit worried about Mike."

Mark got up from his chair and turned off the television, stating, "Don't worry about it, Ginger Snap, it was about time to get the boys to bed anyway. And what do you mean you're worried?"

Sheamus looked backward to where Mike was supposed to be, then said, "He hasn't wanted ta admit it, but I've noticed that he's getting nauseous more often. He can't stand ta be close ta raw meat or fish, and this is not the first time I've found him vomiting."

His friends were stunned silent at this, then John Morrison asked, "What do you think it could be?"

Sheamus leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, saying, "I don't know, but I'm thinkin' of takin' him ta the doctors tomorrow. Seein' how it's Saturday, he won't miss anythin' important."

The people in the room nodded, then the girls all got up. "Well, it's getting pretty late and I'm sure that if we're going to go with you the doctors tomorrow, we'll need our rest." Lita stated, making the Irish teen's eyes widen.

"Wait, what?"

"Matty, I'll be taking the girls to my room here, you can stay with the rest of the guys, right?" She asked, already walking up the stairs.

"Sure thing, honey. Just, please, don't douse the room in perfumed this time. Dad was pissed when he walked in there last time."

Lita smiled sweetly at him but didn't answer as the girls made their way up. The rest of the guys that were left there already knew what that meant, but Sheamus was still stuck on what she said.

"Did she just invite herself ta the doctor's appointment?" He asked, looking at the guys for their answer.

Punk got up and stretched, smiling at him, "We're all going, you dummy. Do you really think we'd leave Mike go through that alone?"

Then he grabbed Alex's hand, and said, "Come on, I want a massage before I go to bed. We'll see you tomorrow morning, guys!" He called, then they both went up the stairs.

Sheamus was even more shocked at this, and asked, "Mike an' I are goin' ta go ta a doctor's appointment that might be notin', yet yer all goin'?"

Mark and Kane nodded, helping John and Matt clean up. "Of course we are. We're your friends and we're going to support you, no matter what. Besides, Mark and I are tall enough to pass as adults and they'll let us sign everything." Kane answered.

Sheamus shook his head, smiling, then said, "This'll be interesting."

Then they all started cleaning up, none of them prepared for the news that was awaiting their small group.

**Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

"Doctor say what now?" Mike asked, his eyes bulging as the woman smiled sweetly at him.

She was a nice woman, with long blonde hair and a body to die for, but none of the teens in the room cared about that. She had just given them the most shocking news they ever thought they'd hear.

"You heard me, Mr. Mizanin. You are pregnant." She said, then looked down at her clipboard and started writing something down. "Now I know this is unexpected news, but do not be surprised. Male pregnancy is nothing new, uncommon, yes, but I have dealt with it before."

Mike's brain didn't register any of these words, still stuck on the fact that he had someone _living inside of him_.

"I am sorry, but another patient of mine needs me, but please, I would like to check up on you every few weeks, but I'm sure I could set up all the meetings with your parents when they call. I'll get my secretary to give you a few pamphlets on your way out, just so you can get a feel for this." She told them, handing Sheamus the piece of paper, who seemed to be the most attentive of the duo.

"Aye... Any advice?" Sheamus asked, his voice barely a whisper.

She smiled down at him and clasped his shoulder, saying, "Just follow your instincts. Teenage pregnancy is hard, but you look like the father that won't run away. Just be there for Mike, and I'm sure you'll be wonderful parents."

He nodded numbly, then the doctor stepped out, leaving both teens alone. "Mike?" He asked, looking over at his boyfriend.

Mike was still shocked, staring into nothing, his hand on his stomach. "Sheamus..." He breathed, turning to look at his boyfriend, his eyes teary.

"Yeah, Mikey?" Sheamus asked, getting up from his seat and hugging the smaller teen.

"I have a life inside of me." Mike slowly started to smile, which made Sheamus smile in turn. "I actually have something growing inside of me!" He exclaimed happily, now jumping up and into Sheamus' arms. "We're going to be parents, Sheamus!"

Now the red headed teen was laughing, Mike's own laughter mixing in with his. This was real, they had sex and now Mike was pregnant.

"Yer sure ye want this, right?" Sheamus asked, setting Mike down on his feet and looking him straight in the eyes.

Mike looked up at him, the laughter gone and complete seriousness replacing it. "Sheamus, you are the one man I wish to spend the rest of my life. This blessing, it must be a sign..."

Sheamus smiled at him, and hugged him tightly once more, this time twirling him around. "Mike, _yer_ my blessing. Don't ever leave me."

Mike smiled and hugged his neck tightly, the tears threatening to escape. "Never ever. Especially now."

As they continued rejoicing this special occasion, they failed to hear the knock on the door, and their friends stepping in.

"Uh, guys?" Evan asked, wondering why they were making out so heavily.

Both teens jumped away from one another, blushing at being caught, then looked at their friends, who were smiling at them.

"I'm guessing the news you received was good?" Rey asked, smirking at the couple.

Mike nodded happily, then looked at Sheamus, silently asking if he could tell them. Sheamus only smiled and nodded, excited to see his friends' reactions.

"It was more than good news, Rey. I'm pregnant." Mike told him, smiling widely.

A few seconds of silence passed when nobody moved, then Jeff, Daniel, and Evan tackled Mike in a hug, while the bigger boys congratulated Sheamus.

"Wait, how can a guy get pregnant?" Rosa asked, hugging Mike tightly.

The teen shrugged, then said, "Dr. Stratus said she'd give us some brochures on the way out. Maybe that'll answer your questions."

The group nodded, then Evan asked, "Can we go get something to eat? I'm starving."

Mike laughed at this, ruffled his hair, then said, "Of course we can, Ev."

"I say Burger King!" Daniel exclaimed, Jeff nodding happily next to him.

"I want McDonald's!" Evan pouted, Punk nodding beside him.

"Well I want Mexican!" Kane announced, just wanting to cause some trouble in the group.

"We should eat Chinese!" Kofi exclaimed, chuckling as Kane fist-bumped him.

And with that the whole group started arguing over where they were going to eat, leaving Sheamus and Mike exasperated.

"Do you think this'll ever stop happenin'?" Sheamus asked, his arm draped over Mike's shoulders.

The smaller shrugged, a hint of a smile ghosting his lips. "Maybe, but I think I'd miss it too much." He told his boyfriend, then turned to the group, and yelled, "Shut it!"

Everyone turned to him, some of them shocked and others curious, and Mike continued, "If we're going to celebrate me getting pregnant, I think I should be the one to choose where we eat!"

There were a few murmurs from the group, then Evan nodded, "Sure thing, Mikey. As long as it's McDonald's."

Mike rolled his eyes at this, but before he could say where he wanted to eat, Alicia spoke up, "Wait, if he's pregnant, should he be eating fast food? I mean, it's already unhealthy, imagine how bad it would be for the baby!"

Now the girls were against going to eat in any fast foods, which added to Mike's annoyance. Sheamus rubbed Mike's arm as he buried his face into Sheamus' chest, trying to comfort him a little.

"That's it! We're going to cook something!" Lita announced happily, then grasped John Morrison's wrist. "Where should we go to cook?" She asked him.

He shrugged, then said, "Maybe Mike's house."

Everyone turned to him in curiosity, wondering why he said that, "I mean, his parents are going to be arriving in a few hours, it's the closest house, and Mike is going to have to tell this to them at some point. I think we should be there to support him."

No one in the group defied his logic, then they found themselves going to Mike's house, the girls chattering excitedly about the child inside Mike and what clothes they could be for him or her, while the boys spoke about anything that came to mind.

Once in the house the girls made Mike sit down and not move at all while they cooked, the hyperactive boys of the group keeping him company while the rest did what they saw fit. Once the food was cooked they all sat down to eat and enjoy their meal in the long table the Mizanin family had in the dining room, all of them happy.

"Mikey, we're home!" Mike's mom exclaimed as she walked into the house, wondering what smelled so delicious.

"We're in the dining room, mom!" Mike told her, feeling extremely nervous now. "What if they don't want me to be pregnant? What if they kick me out?" He whispered, worried out of his mind.

Lita rolled her eyes and grasped his hand, "They will not kick you out, Mikey. And if they did, we'd all kick their asses then take you in."

Mike smiled nervously, then wiped his hands as he stood up to greet his parents.

"Hello, kids. You cooked all this?" Mike's dad asked as he walked into the room, surprised at all the food that was in the table.

"Yeah, we did. If you'd like, we could serve you a dish?" Rosa asked, already getting up to do so.

"Oh, don't worry about it, sweetie. We ate before we arrived home." Martha told her, smiling at her kindness.

"Mom, Dad, I have something to tell you." Mike said, avoiding eye contact.

His parents looked at each other, wondering what it could be, and he looked back at his friends, who all either thumbed up or nodded. He breathed out, then in, and said those words that could be either the best or worst news a parent could receive.

"I'm pregnant."

**Please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

"What?" Was the first thing that came out of Mike's mom's mouth, making his eyes cast downward.

Maybe she wasn't as happy as he hoped she would be. Maybe now his worst fear would be realized and he would be kicked out of his own home.

Sheamus, sensing his boyfriend's doubt, walked over to them and wrapped an arm around him, holding his hand with his free one. He looked up at the adults, only to see smiles as bright as the sun.

"We're going to be grandparents!" George announced, then embraced both teens, followed by his wife.

Mike blinked in surprise, shocked at the gesture, and asked, "W-wait, you're not mad?"

George only smiled and shook his head, grasping his son by his shoulders. "We're not mad, Mikey. Well, maybe a little, seeing how we told you to not have sex, but we're not as angry as you think we should be."

Mike smiled up at him, feeling glad about this, then hugged his father tightly. "You have no idea how reassuring that is, Dad!"

Martha embraced her son after George let him go, laughing happily. George then hugged Sheamus, telling him he was now a part of the family, followed by Martha, which really confused the people on the table.

"I thought they didn't like Sheamus?" Lita whispered to Matt, who was just as confused.

"Maybe this news has made them accept it... My only question is why they're okay with having a grand-child now." Matt answered, which made Evan nod his head.

After some debating between the group, the small teen stood up and cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. "Um, excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Mizanin, but... I thought that you never wanted Mikey to get pregnant. Why are you so happy now."

Martha smiled kindly at him, but he could see a coldness in her eyes which just contradicted what she said. "Well, Evan, knowing my son, he would never take the life of any human being, even one that hasn't been born yet. And, well, George and I have been speaking about this, seeing how male pregnancy is not a new thing, and we really wouldn't mind taking care of another child. I would actually like to take care of Mike's kid."

Mike smiled brightly at her, his eyes filling with tears at her confession, and hugged her tightly once more. "Thank you, Mom, Dad. You really have no idea how happy I am right now."

George smiled and ruffled Mike's hair, then said, "Well, seeing how you kids are all here, I believe you're going to be having another of your movie watching marathons. We'll be leaving you so that you can finish that."

He grasped Martha's hand and they both took off up the stairs, leaving most of the teens in stunned silence while Mike and Sheamus hugged in happiness.

"Did what happen really happen?" Mark broke the silence caused by the adults, which made Mike eye him curiously.

"Why do you ask that?" Mike asked, snuggling into Sheamus' side.

Mark looked at the rest of the group, silently asking if he should say anything, and they all nodded.

"Mike, last time you're parents spoke to you about pregnancy, they swore that if you ever did anything to do that, they would kick you out into the cold and dark streets. Their words, not mine." Mark answered, wondering what had brought the change in Mike's parents.

Mike's face changed into one of realization, then confusion. "Well, maybe they've changed their minds... I mean, people change, right?"

He was looking at his friends with his eyes shining of hope and distress, just wanting to believe that his parents weren't mad at him for getting pregnant. He already loved the child inside of him, even without knowing just how this had happened, and he didn't want to have to separate from it because of his parents.

Evan got up from the table with a smile, then hugged him tightly, while Sheamus stepped back and wondered himself.

"Of course people do, Mikey. Come on, if Punky can go from being an arrogant asshole that would never be seen with us to being the one person that keeps this group sane, then your parents can still love you even if you are pregnant."

Mike smiled at this and hugged him tightly, too, while Daniel scoffed. "Punk's the one that keeps us sane?"

Evan turned to the rest of the group, smiling brightly as Mike's arm stayed wrapped around his shoulder, "Sure, I mean, You're always screaming no or yes to something or another, Kofi's always stirring up trouble, I'm too hyperactive for my own good, and Jeff is just all of that put together... And I mean, how can we not cause trouble with all our cuteness?" Evan asked, making the mentioned people smile.

"Well, yeah, that's with you guys, but you're the kids of the group... What about the rest of us?" John asked, looking around the table wondering just how Punk was the sane one.

Mike scratched at a fake beard, then answered, "Well, Alex goes crazy over-protective on all of us, you're a bit arrogant when you want to be and you also cause trouble,"

Jeff continued, "Matt is so weird, he can be your best friend one minute or your enemy the other, Mike, while being so adorable, is just a workaholic and that can get him killed,"

Mike raised an eyebrow at this, to which Kofi answered, "Too much work and too little play is not good for your health."

Mike rolled his eyes, then watched as Daniel continued the previous conversation, "Sheamus is a big marshmallow that we all love and has his agro moments, Kane and Mark..." He scratched the top of his head to say this, but Punk finished for him.

"They call themselves the 'Brothers of Destruction'... Do you need anymore proof?"

"And while we love our awesome Hispanic friends," Kofi continued, "They helped us skip school... Do you really count that as sane?"

None of the group argued with that logic, then Alicia said, "Hey, you forgot us girls!"

The hyperactive boys of the group shared looks at this, while Matt stood up. "I can answer this." Then he turned to the girls, and in all seriousness said, "You're _girls_. You're puzzles to every single boy here."

Rosa scoffed and crossed her arms while the rest of the girls protested, then Rey said, "Come on, you already know this. Women are just the perfect person to make a man look stupid... I hurts some times."

There were a few insults from the girls to them, then Punk smiled, "And you wonder why I'm the one that keeps you sane."

Mark rolled his eyes at this, then looked at Mike, "Are we going to watch a movie or are we going to keep dissing on everyone?"

"Ooh, if we're going to be dissing on someone, let's diss on Batista! That monster is a real _jerk_!" Jeff pouted, making Evan nod.

Mike smiled at them, then said, "Let's go watch some Batman."

With that the hyperactive teens of the group whooped and jumped to the living room, followed by the girls who were talking about how hot Christian Bale was, and last were the more mature boys, who could only smile at the insanity of their group.

Mike and Sheamus were the last to leave the kitchen, and Sheamus said, "Ye know, this group may be insane, but I sure love the lot of 'em."

Mike smiled and stood on his tip toes to kiss him lightly, and said, "Yeah, I love them... But I _really_ like you. Now let's go!"

Both teens went into the group, to find them already setting up a spot for Mike in the middle of the coach. "Preggers people get the best seat!" Jeff announced, sitting on the left of the spot, while Evan sat on the right.

"Yeah, and cute people get seat next to preggers people!" Evan announced, which made Daniel ask, "Then how come me and Kofi aren't there?"

Both boys looked to their sides to see Alex and John, only to shove them out. "Cute people only!" They announced at the same time, which only managed to make everyone in the group smile.

"Yep, Sheamus, it's official. I love them with all my heart." Mike told his boyfriend, then sat down in his spot, the movie beginning.

* * *

"George, this can't be happening! Not to our son!" Martha seethed, pacing around their room.

George sat on the bed, his head in his hands as he struggled with his emotions. For one, he was happy to see his son so happy, but he was so sad that he had gotten himself pregnant... Did teenagers ever listen to their parents?

"I know Martha, but there's nothing we can do about it. He would never take someone's life." George told his wife, which only seemed to anger her.

"There must be some way! Just some- Oh!" She gasped, then ran to her purse, rummaging for something.

"Martha, what are you doing?" George asked, curious as to what his wife was up to.

She didn't answer as she took out her cellphone and dialed the number she knew belonged to the person that would help with their problem, "Hello? This is Martha... Yeah, Mike's mom... I have a small job for you to do..."

Her smile was sick and twisted, but for some reason, George was not disgusted one bit... If it helped his son, then he would do anything possible... No matter what.

**Please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

The weeks after the announcement of Mike's pregnancy were actually very nice, with the group staying with him at all times and causing in trouble at school... Like they always did.

Right now they were enjoying the last week of school before Spring Break, which meant that most of the teens were laughing and joking around with their friends, while a select few; like Mike and his friends; were trying their best to bother one specific person. Today, those people were Kofi and Mark, who were still 'hiding' their relationship. Even though everyone in their group already had a hunch as to them dating.

"Come on, you know you like him. You know you do." Mike poked Kofi's arm with each sentence, smiling as Kofi growled at him. "You know you do."

"Sheamus, please control your boyfriend. I'mma have to teach him some manners soon enough." Kofi growled, glaring at Sheamus as the teen looked down at him with a raised brow.

"Was that a threat, fella?" Sheamus asked, somewhat amused.

Kofi smiled sadistically, then answered, "No, it was not, it's a promise."

Mike laughed at this, then wrapped an arm around his friend and told him, "Oh, come on, Kofi, just yesterday you were helping us bother Matt and Lita about their relationship!"

Kofi crossed his arms and pouted, saying, "It's only funny when it happens to others..."

Sheamus shook his head at this, then looked around the room to see Mark with his eyebrow twitching while Jeff, Kane, and Daniel bothered him. He chuckled at this, then continued scanning the room.

"Hey, talkin' 'bout those two love-birds, where's Lita?" Sheamus asked, making all of his friends turn to him.

They all walked towards towards were the three were sitting, Evan making Mike stand up then sit down on his lap.

"Ev, if you wanted to cuddle, why didn't you just sit on me?" Mike asked, blushing as Evan snuggled his face into his neck.

"You're preggers, Mike." Evan whispered, looking him in the eyes, "It wouldn't be smart of me to sit on you."

Mike nodded, then snuggled into Evan's chest, making Sheamus feel a hint of jealousy. But knowing that Mike would never betray him in any way, he looked at Matt, who was supposed to know where Lita was.

"I honestly have no idea, big guy. She's been disappearing a lot, now that I think about it." He answered, sitting backwards on the chair his his arms resting on the back rest.

Jeff scratched at the back of his neck, nodding slightly, "I wonder where she's disappearing to. Last time I saw her she was sneaking in through the window of Ev's house."

Everyone turned to him, wondering if he had lost his mind or something, and he popped his lollipop out, innocent and clueless. "What?"

"She snuck out and got inside when we stayed at Evan's house, yet you didn't think it was worth the mention?" Kane asked, wondering what was wrong with the smaller boy.

"Why would I mention it when she gave me a Hershey's to keep my mouth shut?"

Even Evan had to admit that Jeff's brain must now be officially fried, even if both of them were the air headed people of the group.

"Jeff, you have just managed it... I never thought it would happen, but it just has... You're no longer goin' to accompany me to the candy store." Matt told him, shaking his head sadly.

Jeff gasped, his eyes wide in fear and shock, then flew at Matt, curling up in his lap and looking at him with giant puppy-dog eyes. "No! Don't do that, Matty! Please don't!"

Matt chuckled at him and patted his hair, shaking his head. "Don't worry about it, Jeff. It wouldn't be fun to go to the candy shop without you... _But, _you do have to tell me all you know."

Jeff nodded, then answered, "Well, Lita had her shirt inside-out, she smelled of alcohol and smoke, and she looked like she had just had the craziest time of her life."

Everyone in the group was shocked at this news, which only spurred the darkest parts of their imaginations to come to life.

"Do you think-" Punk started, somewhat disgusted about his friend doing those things, but Matt cut him off.

"There's no way. You know Lita's set on getting into a good college with a scholarship. She isn't going to risk that now."

"Yeah, but, we're human... We all cave at one time or another." Rey told them, perched on the top of the desk.

The teacher was nowhere to be seen now, mostly because she just decided that the headache that would come from arguing with the teens wasn't worth it. Also, the rest of the students that weren't in her class but were now there didn't help, but who cares? The weeks is ending and spring is arriving!

"Not Lita. Not her." Mark told them, making the seriousness of the issue that much greater. "Her mom was an addict, and she swore to herself she would never do that. And we all know Lita has a greater will than Captain America."

He had tried to lighten the mood with that comparison, but it didn't work.

"Yeah, you're right. She's not stupid enough to be doing that." Jeff agreed, still hugging his brother tightly.

Mike thought it was adorable, but then he noticed how Daniel was fidgeting and looking at every direction. "Daniel, is something wrong?"

He jumped and squeaked when he heard his name, looking like a deer caught in headlights. Now this got everyone's attention, which made him that much more fidgety.

"Daniel, do you know something about Lita that you're not telling us?" Sheamus asked, making himself to look bigger to frighten the boy into saying it.

"No!" He squeaked, in a way that proved he was lying.

This made Kane stand up and loom over him, glaring down at the younger teen. "Goat Face, what are you hiding?"

"I am NOT a goat face!" Daniel yelled, standing up to glare at Kane's face.

"Sure you're not, Goat Face, now what do you know?" Kane growled, not liking how Daniel was talking to him.

Daniel glared at him, then looked to his side and saw all of his friends, either looking at him with worried faces, or with pissed off ones. The pissed off ones were Kane, Mark, and Rosa, who were all worried about their friend. Alicia and Natalya weren't with them, seeing how they didn't go to school... But that usually didn't stop them from eating lunch with the group.

"Daniel, what are you hiding?" Mike asked, standing up and walking towards him, creating a space between the friends.

He looked at Mike with sad eyes, and shaking his head, answered, "I can't tell you, Miz... I'm sorry."

Mike grasped his shoulders, and looking straight in his eyes, told him, "Daniel, if Lita is in any kind of trouble, you _have _to tell us. We won't judge, we promise."

Daniel looked down and sniffled, shaking off Mike's hands. "She'll hate me if I tell you this... She really will."

"The small time she could hate you know would be nothing compared to the long time of guilt you'll be feeling if you don't say it, fella." Sheamus told him, making the rest of his friends nod in agreement.

Daniel breathe in, then out, and shaking slightly, said, "Okay, the truth about Lita is-"

"What's the truth about me?"

**Please review.**


	18. Chapter 18

Daniel shrieked and jumped behind Kane, doing his best to hide from the teenage woman. Mike looked back at his friend, wondering what had him so jumpy, then looked at Lita, who had a good friend of her's, Edge, with her.

She smiled a bit forcefully at Daniel's actions, then asked, "What were you going to say about me, Goat Face?"

Daniel mumbled something or the other, then Matt walked up to her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her lightly. "He's just being good old Daniel, Lita. You know how he gets whenever he's had too much sugar."

Edge seemed to sneer as he kissed Lita, but when Mike looked back, the long haired teen was smiling happily. He wrote this off to him slowly losing his sanity thanks to his friends, and smiled back.

"Oh, really?" She asked, looking at Daniel in a way that Mike had never seen before.

It was so odd and new that he actually went and hugged Sheamus, not wanting to even figure out the emotions hidden inside Lita's eyes. Lita turned to Matt, hugging him back, then said, "Me and Edge are going to Seven Eleven, love. Would you like anything?"

Matt hummed in thought and shook his head, only to have Jeff pop in between the two and nod wildly. "Yeah! I want a lollipop! And an Icee! And a taco! Maybe a burrito! Definitely another lollipop! And a plate of nachos!"

He smiled sweetly at her while she looked at him in shock, then she turned to Edge. "We'll just be going now."

And they both left, leaving the whole group wondering why she didn't even answer Jeff. Whenever he got like this she would just smack him or tell him to calm down, but she never kept quiet.

"That was strange..." Kofi announced, saying what everyone was thinking.

Matt kept on looking at the retreating forms of his girlfriend and her friend while nodding, then turned around, "Anyway, Daniel, what were you- Daniel? Where did he go?" He asked as soon as he saw that the teen wasn't hiding behind Kane anymore.

The tall teen turned around to check, and found out that the Goat Face really had left. "Did he just run away?"

Mike nodded, then Evan said, "So, now we have to figure out Lita's secret without the person that knows it?"

Mark shook his head, then said, "Not necessarily, Evan. We just have to find the Goat. We can split up."

The teen nodded, then pointed at Mike and Matt, "I'll be going with Hardy number one and Mizanin! We'll check the exterior of the school!"

Mike looked up at his boyfriend, who was somewhat annoyed that he wasn't able to go with his boyfriend, then kissed him. "Don't worry, Tiger. You have me after school."

Sheamus smiled down and nodded, then pointed at Kofi and Mark. "Yer goin' with me. We can check the library."

They both nodded, even though they weren't ready to speak to each other, and the rest of the group separated. Jeff ended up being carried away by Kane as Rey giggled at him and they headed to the top floor of the school; Rosa, Alberto, and Primo all went together to check the cafeteria and the second floor; Punk, Alex, and Epico checked the first floor; and John and Ricardo checked any other place where the Goat could be hiding.

As Mike, Matt, and Evan checked in the cafeteria outside, they found John Cena and Randy Orton.

"Hey, Miz, what are you guys doing out of school?" Randy asked, smirking as Mike unconsciously placed his hand on his stomach.

It wasn't even showing, but Mike was always self-conscious.

"We're trying to find a ninja Goat, guys. You seen him?" Evan chirped, smiling at the best friends.

John raised an eyebrow, then smacked Randy lightly. "Didn't we just see a certain Goat running around and trying to climb a tree?"

Randy nodded, then said, "We just saw Daniel in the big Oak Tree down by the rarely used part of the school. He was muttering something about not wanting to get caught."

Mike smiled gratefully, "Thank you guys, that really helps." He made to walk away, but John grabbed his wrist at the last moment.

"Mikey, why are you chasing down Daniel?"

He looked at his friends, silently asking if he should say something, then Matt stepped up. "We're worried about Lita, and apparently Daniel knows what's up. When he was going to tell us what was up, she walked in, and he ran away. We're trying to find him now."

John and Randy looked at each other, then John smiled happily at them. "We'll help you catch the Goat!"

"Great!" Evan exclaimed, jumping up from the grass... Which he had just been seated on. "Now let's get going before the fugitive runs away!"

And with that he took off running to the Tree, making Mike smile and shake his head. He jogged after his friend, not trying to run because of his condition. Matt, Rand and John just walked, then John asked, "Hey, Matty, why isn't Mikey running? He could easily catch up to Evan if he did..."

Matt looked at him in shock, then realized that Mike still hadn't told them the news. He smiled at them, "Sadly, it's not my place to tell you. Now, I hear some scuffling and I'm worried that Daniel will head-butt someone like a real Goat would."

With that he also ran, followed by Randy and John. When they arrived at the scene, Daniel was wrestling on the grass with Evan while screaming "No!" and Mike tried to calm him down without getting involved.

"Daniel, stop that!" Randy growled, making the teen freeze.

He looked up in complete fear to see Randy and John there, then glared at his friends, "You really had to bring them? Now I really feel like you want to arrest me!"

Matt rolled his eyes, then motioned at Randy to help him. They both managed to pick the boy up and place his hands behind his back, then Evan stood in front of him, now wearing the same sunglasses Jeff wore when he was interrogating Mike.

"Where did he-" Mike asked, only for Evan to start the questions.

"Okay, Daniel, if that is even your real name, what is Lita hiding? Hmm? Or did you run away because you're also guilty? Answer me!" He asked, shoving his face into Daniel's.

"Whoah, little bud, you're not gonna get any answers that way." John told him, grabbing the smaller teen by the shoulders and pulling him away. "This is how you do it- Goat Face, either you tell me what you know or you're going to start losing fingers!"

Mike face-palmed, then smacked the teen. "That's not how you do it either, Cena." Then he turned to Daniel, who was wide eyed. "Daniel, please tell me what you know."

Daniel sniffled a bit, then said, "Let me get my phone."

Mike nodded at Matt, who released Daniel's arm so the teen could grab his phone. Randy still held his other arm, but Daniel didn't mind, knowing it was just a precaution. He unlocked the screen and went to pictures, then found the one he was looking for.

"It's not pretty, I'll tell you that." He told them, then showed the picture the his friends.

Matt moved so he could see it clearly, just like Randy, but everyone gasped when they saw that.

"No way!"

**Please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

Mike's eyes were wide in shock, along with the rest of the teens, but none was more surprised than Matt.

"She... You sure this is her?" Matt asked, looking back at Daniel in pure shock.

Daniel nodded sadly, locking his phone once more. "It was the night of AJ's party. I found her like this in one of the spare guest rooms."

Now Matt got angry. "You've been keeping this secret since AJ's party!? How could you do this to me?!"

Now Daniel hid behind Randy, who placed a hand on Matt's shoulder to keep him at a distance. "Don't kill the Goat, Matt. You don't want to go to jail just yet."

Daniel glared at him, then turned to Matt with an extremely apologetic face. "She told me that either I kept quiet, or she was going to make my life a living hell. And knowing Lita, she was going to find a way."

The whole group was quiet after this, then Mike slowly walked towards Matt and wrapped his arms around the Hardy. "Don't worry, Matt. Everything will be okay."

Matt only sniffled, his anger fading into sadness while the tears filled his eyes. "How could she do this?"

Evan only shook his head and wrapped his arms around the Hardy, not saying anything as he only held him. Randy, John, and Daniel stood off to the side, the smallest teen now feeling horrible about making Matt feel like this.

"Look, I don't know exactly what's going on, but if you ever need anyone to break stuff with, me and Ran are willing to help." John told Matt, which made him give a watery smile.

"Thanks, John. But I don't really feel like going on an anger spree."

Randy's eyebrows shot up, then he asked, "You're not angry at all?"

Matt unlatched himself from Mike and Evan, nodding. "No, disappointed? Yeah, I am. Hurt and sad? Of course. But am I angry? No. Not as much as I should be."

Mike shook his head at what he had just seen, saying, "If Sheamus ever did something like this..."

"He never will, Miz." Evan told him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "He loves you too much. Besides, now that you're carrying his kid, he'd never do anything to hurt you."

Mike smiled at him, then wrapped him up in a hug. "Okay, now that I'm sure that my boyfriend would never do this to me, let's go cheer Matt up."

"Wait, 'carrying his kid'?" Randy asked, his eyes wide in shock.

Mike looked at him, a bit confused, then gasped, "Right! I didn't tell you guys!"

"Didn't tell us what?" John asked, crossing his arms.

"I'm pregnant." Mike answered, "But know's not the time to talk about this because we have to cheer Matt up." Then he jogged to Matt, who had already started walking back to the school.

"I just can't believe she did this." Matt told him, his hands shoved into his pockets as he kicked at a small rock.

Mike grabbed Matt's hand from his pocket, just wanting to give him some kind of comfort, and said, "Nobody can believe how many bad things happen in this world. But... that doesn't mean it's the end of the world. The only thing I have to ask you is: what are you going to do? Do you love her enough to stay with her, or what?"

Matt shook his head, holding onto Mike's hand tightly almost as if it were his lifeline, "I don't know, Mikey. I mean, once a cheater always a cheater, right?"

Mike nodded, saying, "I've always been told that you can't change a person. My mom once dated a man that cheated on all his girlfriends, and she met up with him at a business convention. Apparently he had married, but it was in shambles because of his cheating. He told her that maybe if she had stayed with him he would've changed."

"And let me guess, she slapped him in the face and told him that he was always going to be a cheating pig?" Evan asked as he caught up to them, grabbing Matt's other hand and holding it.

"Exactly." Mike told him, "The point of this is that there's no way that one can change their ways. I don't know if Lita has been cheating for a while now, but I do know that if this isn't her first time, it will be extremely hard for her to stop."

Matt nodded then they found all of their friends in the parking lot. "We checked everywhere and we didn't find the Goat." Mark told them, his arms crossed as he leaned against his bike. "Did you have any luck?"

"More importantly, what's wrong, Matty?" Jeff asked, noticing his brother's bad mood.

He jumped out of Alberto's car and ran to him, looking him straight in the eyes to see what was wrong. "What happened?"

Matt looked away from his brother, not wanting to say what was going on, and Randy, John, and Daniel walked up then.

"Hey, you found the Goat." Kane said, noticing that the whole group seemed to have a dark cloud looming over them.

Not one word was said after this, which made the people that didn't know the secret wonder what was wrong.

"Daniel, show them the picture. They'll understand if they see it." Matt told Daniel, who only nodded and took out his phone once more.

The reactions the group gave as they saw it where different. Jeff gasped and cowered behind Sheamus, who's mouth was agape and was just shocked at what he saw. Kane and Mark clenched their fists and seemed ready to hit something, while Rosa gasped and starting cursing in Spanish along with Alberto, Rey, and Primo. Epico and Ricardo just gasped and shook their heads, Punk clenched his own fist while Alex and John Morrison gasped, and Kofi also hid behind Sheamus, Jeff and him hugging tightly.

"Why would she do this?" Jeff asked, looking at his brother with wide eyes.

Matt only shook his head, not wanting to answer the question.

"Who's the fella?" Sheamus asked, only knowing that the boy was the same one Lita went to Seven Eleven with.

"That's Edge." Mark answered. "And he, along with his brother, Christian, is one of the craziest and most daring kids in the school."

"Well, he's proving it right now, that _perro._" Alberto growled, and Rey added, "But who's to blame, the cheating Lita, or Edge, who she's cheating with?"

Matt only shook his head, then heard, "Hey, why the long faces?"

And up walked Lita, one bag in each hand as Edge followed her, both of them smiling. "I brought treats!"

She knew that something was wrong as soon as Jeff didn't jump at her to see what she brought. Edge noticed this, and asked, "Hey, what's wrong? And why is Kofi glaring at me as if he were going to kill me?"

Kofi smiled evilly, "Maybe it's because I will."

"Wait, what? Why would you kill him?" Lita asked looking from Edge to her group of friends.

Mark held Kofi back before he did anything, then Matt stepped forward, taking his hands out of Mike's and Evan's grasp. "Lita..." He said, looking back at his group for reassurance, then back at her, "We need to talk."

**Please review.**


	20. Chapter 20

Lita looked from Matt to her friends, wondering what was wrong, then said, "Sure thing, out with it, Mattie-Boy."

He sighed deeply, "I don't think it's something you want all of the group to hear."

She scoffed, crossing her arms. "Matt, there's nothing, and I mean _nothing_, that these guys can't hear. They even heard us arguing about having sex."

He nodded, albeit slowly, then told her, "I told you we shouldn't do it yet because I wanted to wait 'til marriage." He smiled sadly, wishing that she had kept her promise.

"And I told you I would wait for you." She smiled, making to take a step towards him.

But as soon as she did, he took one back, almost as if he didn't want her close to him. "Matt? What's wrong?"

"How long has it been?" He asked, now looking at her with eyes that were filled with both anger and sadness.

She looked at him now in complete confusion, "What do you mean, Matt? How long has what been?"

He now was shaking, seemingly close to breaking down, and Jeff ran to him and hugged his side, not wanting his brother to do this alone. "How long have you been cheating?" Matt finally asked, although it was barely a whisper.

Lita had to strain her hearing to understand, and then wished she had understood differently. "What?"

Now Matt looked up at her, almost glaring, "How long have you been seeing Edge behind my back, Lita?"

Now her faced morphed into one of guilt, Edge shifting his feet behind her. After a few seconds of silence, Matt yelled, "How long!?"

She flinched at how loud he was, and quietly answered, "A week after our fight."

Now this caused almost everybody in the group to gasp, the ones that knew what she was talking about. Matt seemed more pained at this answer, and he stepped forward, tears ready to fall. "You've been cheating on me for three months?"

Lita passed a hand through her hair, tears filling her own eyes, especially because she didn't want to lose Matt. She loved him, but she also had needs, and Edge managed to sate them.

"Three months, Lita! That's half of the time we've been dating!" Matt told her, turning around to pass a hand through his hair, then looking back at her, who was shaking her head.

"No, Mattie, you don't understand... It's not what you're thinking." Lita tried to tell him and get close, but his glare was so cold that she flinched away.

"Did you have sex with Edge?" He asked, his voice sounding so cold that it shocked everyone there.

"Well... Yes, but Matt-" She tried to explain everything to him, but he once again cut her off.

"Have you done it more than once?"

"Yes, but you're not listening!"

"Why do I have to listen, Lita!?" He finally snapped, his heart shattering in two. "I come to school today, expecting to be driven nuts by me friends and have fun, only to end up worried about you! And after chasing a goat down, I find out my girlfriend's cheating on me and has been for three months!" He yelled, then calmed down, taking a deep breath, "Why, Lita... _why_ should I listen now?" He finished, a tear slowly falling down down his cheek.

A tear fell from her own cheek, and she tried to say something, but nothing came out. She was choking on the truth. She knew she should have never done this, but the rush... It was the adrenaline that made her keep going back to Edge, begging for more.

Matt waited for her to answer, then shook his head and turned away. "That's all I needed, Lita... We're over."

"Wait, Matt!" Lita tried to stop him, only for Jeff to stop her.

"Don't, let him calm down." His tone was so cold that it froze her, allowing Matt to get away.

The elder Hardy just kept walking away and into Alberto's car, now waiting for his friends to get inside. And following his lead, they all did, then Jeff let Lita go, looking at her coldly.

"My brother's known you since before I was born, he has given the world and more for you, and this is how you repay him? Breaking his heart while going for someone like Edge?" He asked, his tone so venomous that she couldn't help but stare at him.

"Lita, he loved you." Mike told her, feeling somewhat cold and unsure as he stood there, tears in his eyes.

The display of pure betrayal on Matt's part was enough to bring him to tears, but now that Lita seemed to be about ready to cry, he knew that he was going to cry.

"Loved?" She asked, scared about it being in the past.

"Yeah, Lita, loved. With an -ed. As in the past." Jeff told her, then wrapped his arms around Mike and started to walk away. "As in now that's over with." He finished, then walked away, stepping into Rey's car and allowing Mike to sit on his lap, all the while hugging him.

The group then drove out of school, leaving Lita in ruins as Edge was clueless as to what to do, and headed to the Hardy's house. It was the best idea, seeing how Matt would most probably want to hide from the world, but it's not like his friends would allow that.

"I call for a movie watching marathon!" Evan exclaimed, jumping into the house while dragging Matt with him. "No way am I going to let Mattie sulk now!"

The taller teen was just letting himself be dragged around, his eyes seemingly far away as his feet were barely able to even take a step. "Can't I just hide in my room?" Matt asked, which only made Evan shake his head.

"I will not let you get all depressed over Lita!" He huffed, throwing Matt onto the couch. "Now, you're going to pick the funniest movies in your collection," He said, then leaned towards Matt, his finger poking his chest with every word. "And_. _you. will. _Laugh._"

Matt glared at him, then sighed and made to grab the movies, all the while the rest of the group entered.

They were quiet, all of them feeling the lack of Lita. Mark sighed as he saw Matt looking through the movies, then he grabbed Evan.

"Evan, are you sure this is the thing to do? He just lost his girlfriend, and all of us lost a very close friend." He told the smaller teen, who only frowned.

"Mark, she isn't dead. Yeah, what she did was wrong, but she still isn't gone from our lives. And we all need to cheer up, you agree with me, right, Kofi?" He called the other teen, who nodded slowly.

"We can't dwell on all the bad things, Mark." Kofi told him, making the taller teen shake his head.

"I know that, you two, but the thing is, the grief stage hasn't passed yet. And if we push Matt into trying to be happy, he'll only be sadder."

Evan and Kofi thought on this while the rest of the group filled into the kitchen, getting all of the food ready. "Maybe you're right..." Evan told him, then walked towards Matt. "What do you want to do right now, Mattie?" He asked, taking the taller's hands in his own.

"I just want to go to my room, fall asleep, I don't want to think anymore." Matt told him, making Evan nod.

"Okay, I'll make that happen." Then he walked into the kitchen, and asked, "Okay, who's the most tired out of all of us?" He asked, making everyone eye him confusedly. He rolled his eyes, telling them, "Matt wants to lay down but I don't want to leave him alone."

Mike yawned just then, and said, "Let me eat something and I'll lie down with him, okay?"

Evan nodded happily, then bounced towards Matt. "Mike's going to go to sleep with you, okay?"

"I don't want anybody to miss out on the fun, Evan..."

"I won't be missing out on anything, Mattie." Mike told him, walking in while munching on some graham cookies. "I really am tired. Apparently carrying someone else inside of you makes you really sleepy."

Matt smiled sadly at Mike then got up and went up the stairs, Mike following after. Evan looked after them, then fell onto the couch, just ready to burst into tears himself. But he quickly smiled as the rest of the group walked into the room, deciding it was best to just keep his mask in place and make sure that everyone else was happy. Seriously, what wrong could come out of hiding your emotions?

**Please review.**


	21. Chapter 21

Already a whole week had passed since the whole 'Lita caught cheating' thing, and Spring Break had began. Matt was allowed a three day period of grieving, then his friends were back on him, trying to make him happy, and it didn't bother him _that_ much because it only showed that there still were people that cared about him.

They had all gone on a 'Child Day', which meant they went to the nearest Chuck E. Cheese and acted like children, even getting Mark and Kane to help on the ticket earning. And what did the whole group get for Matt? A guitar with a camo type paintjob, making the Hardy one of the most grateful people there. They had known he wanted music lessons for some time now, and maybe now it was possible.

"My sister, Kaitlyn, knows how to play guitar, Matt. Not much, but enough for you to rock out, if you'd like." Alex had told him, making him happy.

After that day of playing, Matt had fallen asleep hugging both the guitar and Daniel in the floor of Kane and Mark's house, which had been strewn with blankets as all the furniture was pulled back. The rest of the group slept all around them, all of them too tired to even try to snatch a sofa or a bed.

"What are ye thinkin' 'bout, love?" Sheamus asked as he sat down next to Mike, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him closer.

Right now they were seated in Evan's kitchen table, the group having moved from Mark's house to Evan's when all awoke. Evan, Jeff, and Daniel were cooking at the moment, while the rest of the group was on Matt duty, making sure he didn't get too sad.

"Just about everything that has happened... I still can't believe what Lita did." Mike answered, resting his head on Sheamus' shoulder.

The taller teen rubbed his arm, kissing his forehead, then told him, "Well, I can't say that I know what was passin' through the lasses mind, but at least she's kept a distance and hasn't tried ta wound us anymore."

Mike nodded, then smiled up at Sheamus as Evan gave him a dish. "Turkey bacon for Mikey." Evan told them, making Mike shake his head.

"I swear, with this group of friends I will never need my parents." Mike told them, then started eating on his pancakes, which he wasn't allowed to eat syrup with.

But that didn't bother him much, seeing how the strong scent of the syrup made him sick for some reason or the other. Sheamus was given his plate after Mike and the couple fell into a pleasant silence as the 'chefs' took the rest of the food out for the rest of their friends.

"Sheamus?" Mike asked suddenly, halfway through their meal.

Sheamus looks down at him, only to see a half pouting Mike. "What's wrong, love?"

"I feel like I've neglected you these past days." Mike states, making Sheamus smile tenderly.

"With all that's been goin' on, Miz, an' the fact ye have _life_ inside of ye, I didn't really expect ye ta wait on me hand an' foot." Sheamus told him honestly, feeling somewhat relieved that Mike would even tell him this.

"Well, I know, but we haven't really spoken in a long time. So... I was wondering..." Mike gulped, mentally kicking himself for being so nervous, "If you'd- uh..."

"If I'd what?" Sheamus smiled at him, actually finding Mike's nervousness both cute and endearing.

"If you'd go out on a date?" Mike finished, looking at him with big hopeful eyes.

Sheamus smiled at the look he got from Mike and nodded. "Of course, Mizzy. Of course." Then he leaned down and kiss Mike's lips softly, feeling content with his life at the moment.

"Good, it's my turn to treat you." Mike told him, then went back to eating, leaving Sheamus puzzled as to what that could mean.

* * *

"See? I told you you would love it, Sheamus!" Mike said as soon as he took his hands off of Sheamus' eyes, making the teen's eyes widen in shock.

They were in the beach, in the Shack more specifically, and it was completely light up with Christmas lights, tiki lamps, and complete with Chris Jericho wearing a Hawaiian shirt and shorts, along with a bow tie.

"Welcome, Sheam-O." Chris told him, holding a tray of drinks with one hand while the other was behind his back. "Hope you know that I'm so going to use whatever you say against you."

Sheamus smiled at him while shaking his head, then allowed Mike to lead him to a table that had one candle in the middle, two plates set, and rose petals scattered all around.

"Ye did this all fer me, lad?" Sheamus asked, smiling down at the blushing Mike.

"Well, yeah... I mean, I've kind of been neglecting you this past few days, and you deserve to be spoiled, at least once." Mike told him, sitting him down then sitting down in front of him.

"And what will the lovely couple be having this fine evening?" Chris asked, setting down a glass water in front of each teen.

"I don't know, what are your suggestions?" Mike asked, smiling goofily as Chris smiled down at them.

"Well, we have our delicious hamburger, our fries, we have some shish-kebabs; which I do not want to make; fish tacos; which I do not want to make either; nuggets; not want to make; and some tacos, which I do not want to make." Chris told them, smiling happily.

Sheamus shook his head at Chris' laziness, and looked at Mike, who was also smiling. "I don't know, Jericho, maybe me an' Mikey'll be havin' some fish tacos."

Chris glared at him, then put his fingers to his ear and gasped in shock, "Oh, I'm sorry, Sheamus, but the kitchen just ran out of fish and anything that isn't hamburgers or french fries," Then he leaned in close to Sheamus, still glaring, "And just be happy we have that."

Sheamus growled at him, then Mike placed a hand on both their chests and pushed Chris back. "I think we'll be having the burgers, Chris."

The man nodded and smirked, then turned around and whistled as he walked into the kitchen, leaving Sheamus frowning and shaking his head.

"How does he even have a job?" He asked, then turned back to Mike, who was smiling dreamily at him. "What?"

"Nothing... Just, you know... Me thinking." Mike told him, which made Sheamus smile and grasp the smaller's hand.

"What about?"

Then the Irish teen started stroking Mike's thumb with his own, making him sigh contentedly. "Just how good a father you will be."

Sheamus now gave him a toothy smile, happy that Mike thought that. "You thought of any names yet?"

Mike nodded, then chuckled as Chris swore in the kitchen, cursing about oil being too hot and not good enough to touch him. "Actually, yeah. But I want to hear your suggestions first."

Sheamus smiled at him, brought his hand up to his lips and kissed it, then said, "Charlie if he's a boy, and Jazz if she's a girl."

This managed to puzzle Mike, who cocked his head to the side, "Why's that?"

"So we can call him Chewie or Chewbacca and her Jasmine."

Mike only stared at him, not even able to come up with a glare at his boyfriend's stupidity, then asked, "Have you been watching movies again? Star Wars and Aladdin?"

Sheamus chuckled at his tone, shaking his head, and said, "Nah, love, I was kiddin'. I'll just be content letting ye pick the names."

Mike then smiled at him, leaned over and pecked him on the lips, then straightened up as Chris walked up with two plates of hamburgers. He set Mike's down gingerly, actually happy to serve the young man, and all but threw Sheamus'.

"You're fault I now got burnt." He said as soon as Sheamus opened his mouth to protest, showing him the burnt hand.

"Doesn't mean ye have ta be a jerk, Jericho!" Sheamus told him, crossing his arms as soon as Mike sent him a glare.

"Thank you for the food, Chris. And thank you for helping me set this up." Mike told him, smiling up at the man.

Chris nodded, then grumbled, "You're welcome, Mike. It's not like I _completely_ hate Sheamus."

Mike laughed at this, then said, "Still, thank you."

And with that Chris left, leaving the couple to enjoy their meal in peace and quiet. That is, until he screamed, "You better not try to make a baby out there!" Making them laugh out loud.

Yeah, life is good for them.

**Please review.**


	22. Chapter 22

"Ye sure ye want ta go there, Miz?" Sheamus asked as they walked towards Sheamus' house, seeing how it was finally time for Mike to meet the Irish teen's parents.

Mike was already three weeks in his pregnancy, so Sheamus thought that now would be the perfect time for him to meet his fathers.

"Sure, why not? I know that you would never hurt me, so what's bad about me telling you that you're actually very fluffy?" Mike smiled cheekily at him, swinging their hands as they walked down the street.

Sheamus growled playfully at him, then kissed him softly on the lips and looked up as they neared his house. "This is where I live."

Mike looked up and found a common two-story house in a normal neighborhood, making him chuckle at Sheamus' nervousness. He was just too cute sometimes.

"Well, let's go inside then." Mike told him, then started dragging Sheamus up the front steps.

The Irish teen was reluctant to let his boyfriend meet his parents because; like any other normal teenager's parents; they were embarrassing. Especially when around his friends, which is why they never went to his house for movie nights.

"Dads, I'm home!" He called into the house, and quickly his parents arrived, the smallest of the two wearing an apron and holding a plate of cookies.

"Mike, these are me parents, Steve Austin an' Zack Ryder." The tall and bald one nodded once as he crossed his arms, while the one with the cookies held the plate out to Mike.

"Have on, Mike." He said, smiling kindly.

Mike smiled at him and grabbed one, his eyes widening once he tasted it. "Are these chocolate chip?" He asked, making Zack smile and nod.

"Stephen told us you'd love them." Zack told him, making Mike smile up at Sheamus. "I'm guessing he was right."

Sheamus squeezed his arm, then Steve said, "Well, Zack's prepared a meal for all of us, and I'm sure he'll want us all to dig right in, so let's get to it."

With that he walked out of the room, Zack following after having allowed Sheamus to eat another cookie. As they watched the adults leave, Mike told Sheamus, "You're parents are..."

"Odd? And their ages vary a lot?" Sheamus finished for him, making Mike nod while blushing. "Don't feel bad 'bout those thoughts, Mike. It's true. Steve an' Zack hooked up in a bar when Zack just was just twenty-two and Steve was _thirty-_two. Ten years makes a lot of difference when ye get ta bein' old."

"When did they meet?" Mike asked, wondering just how long ago Zack was twenty-two, seeing how he looked so _young__._

"Six years ago. Steve has been me dad since I was five, so I met Zack when they were just a few months from getting married." Sheamus answered, making Mike's mouth widen in an 'O'. "Ah, come on, he's not that young."

"Dude, he could go to a club and be asked if he's our age, because he looks like it." Mike whispered, not wanting this to be heard, then turned towards the kitchen door as Zack's head popped through.

"Come on, bros, your dinners getting cold."

Mike chuckled as Sheamus looked up at the roof in embarrassment, then lead the taller teens towards the kitchen. In the table there were four plates set, Steve and Zack sitting on the left side while Sheamus and Mike sat on the right.

"What would you like to drink, kids?" Zack asked as Steve started serving himself, Sheamus pulling Mike's seat out for him.

"Just a water for me, thank you Sheamus." Mike said as he sat down, then grasped Sheamus' hand as soon as he sat down.

"Can Ah have a beer?" Sheamus asked hopefully, making Steve chuckle.

Zack sighed and shook his head as he brought Mike's water to him, then smacked Steve on the back of the head. "This is all your fault, you know. If you hadn't taught him that beer was a substitute for water he wouldn't ask for it so much."

Steve coughed at this, then received a smack on his hand, making the fork drop from his hand. "No eating until we're all sitting." Zack scolded.

Steve cleared his throat and nodded, then answered, "Sure thing, _ma_."

Mike and Sheamus chuckled at this, then waited for Zack to finish. He ended up giving Sheamus some grape juice, and gave nothing to Steve.

"Why don't I get anything to drink?" Steve asked, only to be glared at by Zack.

"Oh, you know, Mister. Now start eating."

Steve grumbled some after this, but he started eating, just like Mike and Sheamus. In the middle of their meal, just after Steve sat down again from grabbing a beer for himself, Zack asked, "So, Mike, we've hear a lot from Sheamus about you."

Sheamus choked on his rice, making Mike smack him in the back, all the while he blushed bright red. Mike smiled, amused by his boyfriend, then turned to Zack. "And what has he told you about me?"

Zack smirked at Sheamus, then said, "Well, he's told me about how wonderful you are with school, and how funny you are, and he's even told us about how happy you've made him."

Mike grinned widely at Sheamus, who smiled shyly at him, then Steve cleared his throat. "Son, he's also told us about your pregnancy." Steve said in a serious tone, making Mike's smile fade and Sheamus groan.

"Is there a problem, Sir?" Mike asked, confused with his tone. Sheamus had told him that his parents were also happy about that...

Steve and Zack shared a look, then Steve said, "Well, it's not really a problem, but a worry."

"You see, you two are barely sixteen, and we're just worried you won't know how to take care of a baby." Zack finished, making Mike nod.

"Dad..." Sheamus groaned, not wanting Mike to have this conversation.

"Don't worry about it, Sheamus." He said, then looked back at the adults. "I understand your concerns, really, I do. But we've already talked about this a dozen of times, and we really want this baby." Mike told them.

Steve nodded, while Zack beamed. "That's just what I wanted to hear!"

Mike cocked his head to the side, then Steve explained, "I'm getting old, son, and I'd like to have a grandson 'fore I die or get too old to recognize him."

Mike nodded and smiled, then turned to Sheamus. "See, no need to freak out."

And after this the four continued eating, sharing embarrassing stories about Sheamus, while the teen became as red as a tomato.

"Are you sure you can't stay the night, Mike?" Zack asked as they walked the teens to the door, having enjoyed the dinner together.

Mike shook his head and put on his jacket, which Sheamus helped him put on. "I'm sorry, Mr. Ryder, but my parents don't want me staying at my boyfriend's house. I know, kind of stupid, but they're kind of overprotective."

Zack nodded and hugged him, while Steve said, "Don't worry 'bout it, Mike. We understand."

"It was a pleasure meeting you two." Mike said, holding his hand out to Steve.

"What's that, boy?" Steve asked, making Mike look down at his hand in confusion. "You're family now." He said, then wrapped Mike in a bone-crushing hug.

"Dad, don't break him." Sheamus said, even if he was smiling on the inside.

"We'll see you later, Mike." Zack chuckled as he opened the door, Sheamus and Mike stepping out.

"This dinner was awesome, thank you for having me." Mike told them, then turned around and grasped Sheamus' hand.

And he took a step to walk down the stairs, but he gasped, making Sheamus' eyes widen. "Mike?" He asked as the smaller teen froze, then suddenly fell down the stairs.

"Mike!" Steve exclaimed as he landed on his front on the cold concrete, not getting up.

"I'll call the police!" Zack yelled as he ran inside the house, quickly getting on his phone.

Sheamus and Steve rushed to Mike's side, trying to wake him up, but nothing happened.

"Dad, what's going on?" Sheamus asked, then Zack popped out.

"The ambulance is on their way."

And soon enough, the paramedics arrived, and took Mike, Sheamus leaving with him. "We'll see you at the hospital after we've alerted his parents." Zack said as Steve grabbed his coat and jacket. "And honey," He called, making Sheamus turn. "He'll be okay."

Sheamus nodded, then the door to the ambulance closed, taking a knocked out Mike and worried Sheamus with it.

**And we're nearing the end of the story! Please review.**


	23. Chapter 23

Hollow and alone. That's how Mike felt as soon as he woke up in yet another hospital bed. Not even six months since his last visit, and here he was again, and this time was even worse than before. Last time he had fallen from a cliff at his school and had gotten a concussion. This time he had fallen down the stairs of Sheamus' front porch and paid the ultimate price.

"Excuse me, Mr. Mizanin." His nurse softly called, peeking her head through the door. "You have some visitors. Would you like for me to let them in?"

Mike frowned at her words, but still nodded. He knew that if he didn't let them in they would just push inside, so he might as well give them permission.

"If you don't want them to come inside, you don't have to." She told him, looking at him sympathetically.

Mike shook his head, smiling sadly. "If I don't give permission, they'll whine and fight until they're allowed." He said, then added, "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." when she looked at him uncertainly.

The nurse nodded and left, leaving Mike to his own thoughts once more. He had no idea why he had collapsed when he was leaving. The doctors said that maybe it was just a sporadic- very sporadic- fainting event. He swears he heard the doctors talking about some kind of poison, but they had assured him that that wasn't it.

He didn't know the exact reason he had fainted, because come on, he was a perfectly healthy teenage boy with no prior conditions or problems. That explanation just did not make any sense.

"Are you okay, Mikey?" Evan asked as he walked into the room, worried about his best friend.

Mike, taken out from his thoughts by the innocent question, tried his best to smile at the younger teen and nodded, "As okay as I can be given the circumstances." He informed.

Evan nodded and climbed into the bed beside Mike, just hugging him without any words. The rest of their group shuffled in quietly, Kofi, Daniel, and Jeff also climbing onto the bed with the other two. Sheamus was still outside with Mike's parents and his own, trying to explain what had happened without breaking down.

"We're sorry about what has happened, Sheamus." George said, holding onto his wife tightly as she quietly sobbed into his shoulder.

"Me too, Mr. Mizanin. Me too." Sheamus said, Steve grasping his shoulder and shaking him slightly, silently telling the teen he was there for him. "Um... I'm going ta check on Mike, okay?" He asked, his voice sounding far away.

Steve, Zack, George, and Martha looked after the sullen teen as he entered the room, looking as if he had nothing left to live for.

"Those poor kids." Zack mumbled as he stared after his son, worried about both Sheamus and Mike.

"I can't believe this happened to them. Sheamus was so excited about the pregnancy." Steve added, pulling Zack in for a one sided hug.

George and Martha both just hugged each other, George feeling horrible for his son while Martha felt... Well, she felt nothing.

Inside of the room the whole group was in complete silence, just allowing Mike to soak in the silent comfort. When Sheamus walked into the room, everybody in the room looked up at him, taking in his sullen appearance. Evan, Kofi, and Daniel all got out of the bed and lead him to it, making the big teen get in the bed with Mike.

"I'm so sorry, Sheamus." Mike said after a few minutes of silence, their friends taking to just sit or stand without speaking.

Sheamus wrapped an arm around Mike, pulling him closer towards him. "What happened today, Love..." Sheamus sighed, rubbing into Mike's arm softly. "That's just a lil' bump on the road... An' I'm willin' ta jump over it with ye." He told the smaller teen honestly, looking down at Mike's eyes.

Greenish-Blue eyes met stormy blue, such emotions shown in both sets that it seemed like there was no one else in the world with them and they were just... Them.

"Dude, what's going on?" Jeff whispered to Matt as the teens looked at each other, making the older smack him.

"Shut up. They're having a moment." Matt scolded, which made Jeff's mouth open in an 'O', then close as he decided to shut up.

"I'm also willing to jump it with you, Sheamus. We'll get our 'happily ever after'." Mike promised too, which made Sheamus smile down at him.

"Perfect." Sheamus said, then leaned down for a kiss, which, unknown to him, made the group of teens cheer.

After the two were down with their kiss, they looked towards their friends, who were now celebrating.

"Why are you all so happy?" Mike asked, confused at their reaction.

He had just had a miscarriage, and they were all cheering.

"It's real love, Mikey!" Daniel announced, smiling as he hugged Mark tightly. "Your and Sheamus' love will survive!"

Both teens were still confused, which made Rey explain. "We were all worried that because you lost the baby, Sheamus might be angry with you, or you with him, or something like that,"

"And maybe you both may be so depressed," Rosa continued, cutting Rey off before he could start babbling, "That you would not give your love another try."

"We were worried that you would call it quits after this." Matt continued.

"And we know it's going to be a tough road ahead, but at least this little promise you made to each other right now may be the beginning of everything," Mark continued, deciding to let the Goat hug him this once.

"Getting better!" John Cena finished, making everyone glare at him. "What?"

"That was my line, you idiot." Kane informed, glaring down at the teen.

"Hey, no one claimed that line. So you can't tell me that." John said, crossing his arms.

Kane growled down at him, only to have John stick his tongue out at him. It seemed like the big teen was about to jump on him, but Randy pulled John away before anything could happen and Evan turned the attention back to the young couple.

"And we really just want you two to be happy. I know it's going to be tough, but we at least now know that you two _will_ try." Evan told him, walking over to Kane and hugging him tightly.

Mike and Sheamus both nodded, the group falling into a soft silence once more. Suddenly, it was broken by a chuckle, which made everyone look at Punk, who had Alex's arm around him.

"Guess I really am the only sane one here, huh?"

**And that's the end! If you didn't understand, Mike had a miscarriage. Yeah, sorry about that, but everything will be explained in the sequel, which will be up in a month or two! I have a few more stories and I want to finish, but this sequel is the most important right now.**

**Anyways, review your thoughts, complaints, ideas, etc. and if you have any idea for the sequel, that too. I'm still struggling with that. **


End file.
